Wolves and Foxes
by Kalayaan
Summary: Before Genrou met Tasuki, he encountered a woman named Vixen. She proved to be very capable of being a bandit. Time passed, and she gained Genrou's trust. But soon, a feminine voice rings in Vixen, which becomes too hard for her to ignore. TxOC
1. Escape

Author's notes: Hey there! Thanks for checking out my fic. After reading this, please review it ASAP. It's my first time to write a fic, let alone a Tasuki fic. Just a hint for you before you go on: The setting is before Genrou became officially Tasuki. It's much easier to write a fic like so...because you can alter it anyway you want. Or maybe it's easier if it's after...Ask many fic writers! Speaking of fic writers, I would highly recommend you to read this fic called "A Hidden Secret" by Twin Girls. If you are an FY, especially Tasuki, fan, please read this oh-so-beautiful fic. It's in fanfiction.net...so just [find] it. I gave you the title and the writer...you'll see it. FYI, it's a Tasuki fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Yuu Watase. (You know what that mean.)  
  
Read and rock on!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1- Escape ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, where's Kasumi when you need her?" A woman in her mid-40s hissed to another female around the same age as her. "Probably violating my rules again." "What do you mean, Mariko-san?" "She's acting like a guy, for hell's sake, Sakura!" "What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know...it's a real pain. Imagine that 12-year-old girl boxed Midori-sama's son!" Mariko told Sakura. "Now that's just silly! A girl should not fight! There are men to do the fighting." "You know what's worse? She told me it's because Maki-sama is a pain. I have to go to Midori-sama and apologize! How embarrassing!" "She should be here, cooking!" "With us!" Mariko added. "Kasumi! Come in here this instant!" Mariko called outside.  
  
Minutes later, a girl with midnight blue hair that reached up to her shoulder and mauve eyes came in, smiling. But the moment she saw the frown on her "aunts", her bright expression just became gloom. Oh goody, another lecture on how to act..."Act like a girl, Kasumi," "You shouldn't do that, Kasumi." This is what you get when you live with girly-girls. She thought, remembering how the people on front of her would lecture her. "Well?" Kasumi started, definitely not in the mood for lectures on how a woman should act. How she should act, according to these people. "Don't sound too impatient! We took you in here and you have no right to act like that!" Mariko retorted. "As if I had the choice to be here..." Kasumi mumbled. "What was that?" Sakura asked this time. "Nothing." Kasumi replied sharply. "If you're complaining how we discipline you here, then better change that attitude of yours!" "Yeah, we took you in here, took care of you, and that's how you show your gratitude?" Kasumi didn't speak. She was too angry for words. Gratitude? I figure death was better than this. Suddenly, the eyes of Sakura saw what Kasumi was wearing...she screeched in terror and yelled, "You're wearing pants and that shirt!" At the same time, holding on to the table next to her, as if going to faint. "Yeah...so?" "Kasumi, go to your room now! I'll deal with your punishment later!" Mariko said back. "What?! What did I do?" Kasumi asked in surprise. "You are wearing boy's outfit. You know very well that we have plenty of kimonos available. Go to your room...now!" She mumbled a long line of curses as she went up the stairs of the orphanage. No matter how big this building is, Kasumi never get along with anybody. They think she's weird. Is it weird to act like a guy? It does not violate any rule at all! At least, not at this stupid orphanage. I dress like a guy, so what? I find it comfortable, rather than wearing long dresses with frills and laces. Eww...Geez, these people faint because of the simplest things! Besides, I'll admit I have the right blend of a girl and boy. Why can't they accept that? She thought, remembering the reaction of Sakura when she saw Kasumi wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a short- sleeved red shirt. If they're expecting me to act dainty and dress like a girl, they're dreaming! I won't be even caught dead wearing those!  
  
As she reached her room, she saw a huge picture at the side. There were two people in it. Both females were wearing what most women are wearing now [that time]. One was short and fat; the other one was tall and skinny. Kasumi recognized who these were: Mariko the malnu, and Sakura the swine. She nicknamed the ones who will give her punishment later on. She thought it was funny and the two deserved those, but the other orphans thought it was cruel. Kasumi recalled how the others reacted when she told these: "Kasumi! That wasn't funny, not funny at all!" "They took care of us like their own children and that's how you repay them?" "Kasumi, have you tried to understand them? What if you were on their shoes?" "Yeah, have you considered them as loving?"  
  
She just rolled her eyes as she recalled this. Loving? Try being discriminated against! What do they know, anyway? Actually, who knows what they'll do to when we grow up? Why, have they considered being on my shoes? No they haven't! And they call me cruel. At least I don't spread gossip like them. Besides, the reason why they treat us like their "own children" is because they can never have a family by blood! Who will marry those kinds of freaks?  
  
As she slammed her door, she heard the "swine and malnu" talking at the foot of the stairs. "*Sigh*, what will we do to Kasumi now?" "I don't know...I'm beginning to lose hope in her. And she's beautiful..." "I know...I'm sure when she grows up, she'll be our top seller." Kasumi inched closer to the door and listened. Top seller? "Should we tell her our plans?" "No, I don't think she'll like the idea of being a prostitute. Maybe the others will...but she's becoming tomboy, and she'll highly despise being a prostitute. If that happens..." "We'll lose her. There go our chances of being rich!" "I know. We'll tell her now. If she disagrees, I'll tie her to her bed!" "Yeah, and we'll just come into her room to feed her. At least we can control her actions."  
  
Kasumi couldn't stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks. Prostitution? That's the reason why they kept us all here? It all seems to Kasumi like a joke she just can't comprehend. That explains why there's no guy here! Her heart raced faster when she heard the two owners go up in the flight of stairs, heading straight to her room. What am I going to do? How will I escape? Then she heard their voices...so near...but it stopped. She heard the two struggling, she peaked outside and saw the rope circled beside her door won't budge. "Darn it! The damn rope is stuck on the damn nail!" "I'll get the saw." This is my chance! She was the only one who knows how to untangle the rope. After all, she was the one who puts it there. The moment she heard Mariko and Sakura was gone, she opened the door and easily got the rope. Now to find a way out... The window in her room caught her eye. She tied a knot and placed it around a loose nail under the sill. She searched the room for the last time and got her one precious object- a wristband her dead sister did for her. On it was the Chinese symbol meaning "freedom", which she stitched herself [Kasumi's sister].  
  
Now I'll get freedom, sis...and I'll avenge your death, I swear. I'll make those men wish they never touched you. She painfully thought how a group of soldiers raped and murdered her sister. Her sister made a deal that she's willing to do whatever those soldiers will say as long as they free Kasumi. True to their word, those bullies freed Kasumi, but not too far. She heard her sister's screams...and until now it rings in her ears.  
  
I'll find them, Hitomi-senpai, and I'll kill them. If I go to hell because of that, I'll bring those thugs along. "And where do you think you're going?" Mariko yelled at her from her door, breaking into her thoughts. "Gotta go!" Kasumi slid down the sturdy rope. She heard Mariko yelling and Sakura trying to cut the rope, but all their efforts were to no use. The moment the rope was cut, Kasumi was already safe on the ground. Part of her wanted to warn the others, but she knows they won't listen. They don't have any trust in Kasumi, so why should they start now?  
  
Kasumi ran straight in the woods, not caring where she's heading. I just want to get away from their greed. She was lost, she admitted. She decided to get the black-and-white-striped wristband. She placed in on her left wrist, with the symbol facing her. She stared at it for a minute and whispered, "Freedom at last." She looked away and smiled, almost insanely.  
  
But she thought as she wandered more, now what? Where will I be going?  
  
Suddenly, she saw houses by the end of the forest. Maybe I can find something here... ~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Author's notes (again): Hi ho diggidy! Thanks for reaching chapter one... Your reviews please! Note: Reviews, not flames. There's a fine line difference. A review criticizes...flames throws fire. But you're not Tasuki...so you have no right to go "Lekka Shinen"-ing me. Thanks! ( 


	2. Not Just Good Looks

Disclaimer: I'm not Yuu Watase.

I'm so sorry for all my readers! I'm just new in fanfiction.net and I really don't know how to post a story. I saw my story and, as pointed out by DW14, posted chap 1 twice! So here's the real chap 2. I'm working on it, and I'm so sorry!  
  
Without further ado...  
  
Chapter 2-Not just good looks   
  
"Kasumi-chan, wake up already! We're about to open!"  
  
Kasumi blinked, trying to fight the temptation to sleep more. She saw a figure with ebony black hair and bright brown eyes, and red full lips smiling at her. "Ayane-san?" 

"Kasumi-chan, you better get up now. Isagani might get mad at you and reduce your salary." Kasumi groaned at the thought. "C'mon, c'mon!" Ayane said, standing up. Kasumi lazily stood up and headed to her breakfront. She got a comb from one of the drawers. She looked up and saw a young girl in her 16's with midnight blue hair that is at least 5 inches from her back, with a pair of mauve eyes staring at her. I look horrible today. Kasumi thought, touching her reflection at the mirror. In a few seconds, she managed to braid her not-so-long hair. Later, she went out of her room wearing a long-sleeved violet silk shirt and black- brushed denims. On her left wrist was a black-and-white stripe wristband with an abstract Chinese character sewed on it, and on her pointing finger was a ring made of silver, with the design of a female fox.  
  
"Kasumi! Come in here please!" Someone called below her. She went down and saw their boss, Isagani.  
  
"Yes, sir?" 

"What did you do last night?" 

"Last night, sir? Nothing. I just went out since it was my day-off."  
  
Isagani looked at her, pure doubt sketched on his face. The 40-year-old man studied her carefully. Suddenly, he swung a butcher's knife at her. Reflexively, she raised two fingers, having the blade stuck between her pointer finger and middle finger, preventing the knife from slicing her left arm. Isagani sighed, and whispered, "I knew it." 

"What?" 

"Kasumi, I know what you are up to lately." 

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir." 

"You're learning WuShu thrice a week, aren't you?" 

"N-no, sir!" 

"You can't fool me, Kasumi. I know a WuShu master when I see one." 

"S-sir, I'm not..." Just then, 2 people came in. The others greeted them like restaurant waiters would. Kasumi tried to use this chance to get away, even for a minute. But Isagani saw right through her and warned her, "Move and you're fired." She turned around and saw Isagani wearing the most serious face he can muster. 

"Well, I didn't move. I'm not fired, right?" 

"No. You're obedient as ever. Anyway, let's discuss this late night business of yours." She gulped, not knowing what might happen to her. 

"How long have you been doing it?" Isagani asked, cross-examining her. 

"Oh well, I might as well spill it. I've been taking lessons for 3 months already." 

"Where?" 

"Can I not answer that question?" 

Isagani shook his head. Kasumi took a deep breath, then exhaled. 

She responded, "At Rian's." Isagani stood up furiously and banged his hands on his desk. "WHAT?!" "Yeah, why? Is there something wrong at Rian's teaching?" "You...!" Isagani raised his fist and threatened it to hit Kasumi. But was stopped by Ayane. "Stop!" She screamed, hushing the whole restaurant.  
  
Ayane and Kasumi looked around...astonished at how the dead silence was maintaining for quite some time. Fortunately, the crowd began talking again, and pretty soon, the restaurant's volume returned to its usual noisy state. As Kasumi was looking around, someone caught her eye. It was a man, probably in around his late 16's. He had the most stunning fiery orange-red hair she has ever seen, and her mauve eyes met his amber eyes, and were locked on for a second or two. She broke off her gaze, shaking her trance state off. She returned her eyes on Isagani and Ayane, although the guy's image was still present in her mind. I've seen him before...but where?  
  
"A-anyway, can I have a word with you, Kasumi-chan?" Ayane started. 

"Sure." They walked off, with some distance from a fuming Isagani. 

"What did I do?" Kasumi asked, still confused from Isagani's outrage. 

"It's about Rian." 

"Oh...do you know him?" 

"By name, and by what others tell us about his dojo." 

"I know he..." Kasumi tried to cut in. 

"No, let me finish." Kasumi was surprised by how stern Isagani's wife's voice was. "Years ago, Rian took in women as her students, along with male. This gained him the reputation of being the best WuShu there is. Now, you know most women...how conscious some can be to their physical appearances. That's why many women are...well...lame when it comes to any art of self-defense. They think men are here to fight for them."

And I've met two living proofs years ago, Kasumi thought to herself, thinking about Mariko and Sakura.

Ayane continued, "This fact drove Rian to hate women. He was disgusted by how his female students acted. That's why, a year ago, he decided to only teach males. Unfortunately, he also teaches these boys to hate women. Now...the problem is...you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes. How long have you been studying WuShu at Rian's?" 

"3 months." 

She shook her head and told Kasumi, "It is too late, then. If he learns that you are a girl, and that this whole time, you've been making a fool out of him..." 

"I was not! He liked me, since I am a fast learner and the top student!" 

"But that doesn't changes the fact that you are a female, does it?"

"No...I guess not."

"See, he has this bad habit of thinking that the female students he had made him soft." 

"What? Now that's just unreasonable!" 

"Look...just go upstairs...to your room...and stay there. Someone must have heard that you are a student of Rian's, and that you're a girl. No matter what happens, don't come out. I bet he'll be incensed if he knows who you really are." 

"But all this time I was cross-dressed! How could he..." 

"Just go!" Kasumi hesitated, wanting to reason out that she won't be hunted, but she ran as fast as she could towards her room. She closed the door and looked at the breathtaking view outside her window. The sun was setting already, hiding behind Mt. Leikaku. Why do I keep on goofing up? Ever since I was twelve... She painfully thought of the entire downfalls she had in her lifetime. First, at the orphanage. Second, when I had to runaway from the inn because of the lack of salary. I was what? 13, I think. After that, until 5 months ago, I worked in a larger restaurant. I should have been still there...if the chef wasn't bragging too much, making the fire too big and the walls caught it. Now, I have to run away again! It's all because of a stupid sexist. Where am I going to go now?  
  
She looked at her wristband. She focused her attention on the character sewed on it. Freedom...I thought I had it after I left that hell...Hitomi, we should be together now...if only... if only I didn't try to change what I saw in my dream, making you the victim instead of me.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her room was surrounded by the pinkish glow of the sky. Kasumi looked up and once again admired the beauty of Mt. Leikaku. I wonder if the rumors are true, she thought, changing the subject. Is there really a god or spirit protecting Mt. Leikaku? They say the bandits there are different...how?  
  
She looked down from the window and saw the same flame-haired guy from earlier. She didn't see his face...but at least she saw what he was wearing. But all she saw was his full-length black coat. Where have I seen him? Then she saw which road he took. It the only road that leads to only one place... Mt. Leikaku? He's a bandit? He looks quite good-looking for a bandit. As if it was slapped to her, she remembered where she saw this guy before. He IS a bandit! I saw him once running from the mountain, saying something like "I'll be back, leader!" But that was months ago! Did he come back just now? She was distracted in the middle of her thoughts when she heard noise at the foot of the stairs...the one that leads straight to her room. She moved away from the window and leaned at her door, trying to hear what was going on. She could hear Ayane's voice. "Isagani, how could you do this to Kasumi?" 

"She deserves it. She has to learn the error of her ways, and its consequences." 

"But you want to get her murdered, not lectured!" 

"No, I don't!" 

"Even with the best intentions, yes, you do! You just had to tell Rian about Kasumi's identity! Nobody knows what he'll do to her once he sees her as who she really is!" 

"Only then will Kasumi learn how to be responsible for her actions!" 

Rian's here? Now?, she thought, her heart racing.

"Where is she?" A third voice came in the conversation. Kasumi immediately recognized this as... 

Rian!

"I won't tell you!" Ayane yelled defensively. "Ayane dear, please don't be foolish. Rian-san helped us before." Isagani tried to stop his wife. 

"That is not an excuse why Kasumi has to be hurt!" 

"Move over, woman!" Rian firmly said. 

"NO! Leave now!" 

"I said, move!" Kasumi heard something hit the wooden wall. 

Ayane-san! 

"She must be in her room, Rian-san." Isagani said. Soon, Kasumi heard Rian's heavy footsteps climbing the long flight of stairs. She looked around, desperately searching for a weapon.  
  
Then she remembered something that she bought 2 years ago. She opened her closet and felt the back wall. There was a long lump on it. She ripped its paper covering and got what she wanted. She smiled and held it against the moonlight surrounding her room.  
  
The Red Destiny...  
  
She took off the case, and looked at the red, gleaming blade of her sword. She did a little hand exhibition with it, and remembered how light yet powerful this weapon of hers is.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door fell with a thud. Standing on it was someone with short brown hair, matching his eyes, and from head to toe, he was 6 feet. On his hand was the biggest and widest sword she has ever seen. Her heart pounded when she how sharp the blade is when he sliced to pieces almost effortlessly her closet, which was standing next to her. "You lied to me!" He roared. Kasumi felt the ground vibrating from his voice. All of a sudden, Kasumi felt courage in her. 

"So what if I did? I just wanted to learn swordplay! I'm different from your past students...you know that! You know how I am to learning swordplay!" 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Kasumi. And yes, I am a girl!" 

"I...hate...women!" He swiped his sword to where Kasumi is. Or where Kasumi was. She easily dodged it. He kept on attacking Kasumi. He did everything...thrust, swipe, slice, etc. But Kasumi was the one who is benefiting from all his moves. While avoiding his attacks, she studied his technique and soon discovered its weakness. The sword must weigh more than him. So, he keeps on attacking forward. That means...

He pivots slowly! Yes! I know how to defeat him!, Kasumi thought.  
  
She dodged again and ended standing on a halved-dresser. "Hey Rian! How about a deal?" She yelled through the sound of crashing furniture. "Where the hell are you?!" He desperately searched for his opponent, but only saw debris and dust everywhere. 

"Never mind that. How about that deal?" 

"What do you want?" 

"If you lose, forget about me, okay?" 

"And if you lose?" 

"I'll let myself be killed by you." 

"Sounds dodgy. What's the assurance you'll be true to your word?" 

"I'm a woman of honor!" 

"Fine. I'm going to kill you anyway. You might as well have one last thing to your liking." 

Kasumi smirked a bit devilishly. She waited for the cloud of dust to disappear. She let herself be seen by Rian. "Hey moron! Behind you!" Rian turned around, dragging his sword. He took time to do so. Good. He ran towards her, the heavy sword above his head, slicing the ceiling. Upon reaching the place where she is standing, he lowered his sword, forming half a circle. When the cloud of debris and dust cleared, he only saw the dresser sliced to half.  
  
At the last moment when Rian was about to slice her, she jumped off. She was too fast...it was as if she disappeared into thin air.  
  
She landed behind Rian, the sound of her shoes's (or whatever you call them at that time) sole (with heels at least an half-an-inch high) touching the broken floor echoed in the room. In a flash, she withdrew the Destiny from its case and thrust it his leg. It won't kill him, but at least he lost. He screamed in pain and fell face first on the ground.  
  
"Brother!" Isagani screamed from the door. "Brother? Whadya mean brother?" Kasumi asked. Isagani ran towards Rian. Seeing Rian's bleeding leg and the blood dripping from Kasumi's sword, he lunged forward, trying to pin down Kasumi. "You wounded him!" Isagani yelled. "I had no choice! My life is on stake here!"  
  
Then she saw someone crawling weakly by the door.  
  
Ayane-san!  
  
Kasumi never saw her in this condition. She was badly beaten up and bruises made her usual pale cream skin to black and blue. 

"Ayane-san!" 

"Run, Kasumi! Run!"  
  
Isagani turned around and saw his wife still conscious. "You!" Isagani hissed, throwing a cut wood at Ayane. The wood had a sharp end, unfortunately. It scarred Ayane's flawless cheek, making her howl and cry in pain. 

"Ayane-san!" 

"No, don't worry about me! Leave now!" Kasumi hesitated, but Ayane's pleading eyes were crawling into her. "I'll be back, Ayane-san! I promise!" Kasumi called, as she jumped off the window.  
  
Upon reaching the ground, she fell off-balance. But she quickly got to her feet and ran away from the restaurant. Her mind was spinning, and everything was blurred. When she stopped moving, she tried to look around, to know where is. She could only make out the colors green, black and brown. 

I must be in the forest already. 

Before she knew it, darkness took over her sight and she collapsed on the spot. Before blocking out, she felt pain from hunger, grief, and dizziness. Then everything disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong, Genrou?" Kouji asked his companion as they walked in the forest. "Sshh...I thought I saw something move in here." 

"It could be wolves or something! There's nothing wrong with that!" 

"No...it seems to be human." He tumbled forward as he tripped on something. The trees covered the night sky over them. Genrou tried to make something out of the dark figure below him. He touched it and felt silk.  
  
Silk? Now that's something you don't see in forests!  
  
He continued to explore this thing using his hands. He moved up and felt something soft and smooth. He held the end up and used the moonlight. He was more surprised to find out it was human hair. "What is it?" Kouji asked. "I...I'm not sure." He lowered his hand and found what he wanted to feel. Neck. "It's human. I told you!" Genrou announced. "No way! C'mon, let's bring it to the stronghold." 

"Hey, this one could be dangerous. It might be a spy." 

"Why?" Genrou raised a sword without any case or covering. On it was dried blood. "It could be an assassin." Genrou said. "Oh c'mon, Genrou! We fought cutthroats before! Besides, this one does look unconscious." 

"Fine. You carry it." 

"You carry it!" 

"Why me? You're the one who is interested!" 

"You found it." 

"It was your idea!" 

"You were the one who spotted it first!" Admitting defeat (when he can't say anything back), Genrou grumbled but said, "Fine, I'll carry it." Genrou sighed, as Kouji smirked at his triumph. He turned it around to carry it by one hand by her back near the neck and one under its knees. But when he did, he was surprised by its appearance. "What's taking you so long, Genrou?" Kouji called, who stood up already and has his back turned already at Genrou. "Umm...Kouji...I think we have a problem here." "Huh? Why? What happened?" Kouji turned around and knelt again beside the lying figure, now face-up. He squinted and tried to see what surprised Genrou. He was surprised to see a bulk by its chest, and how slim its waist is. 

"It's a girl?!" 

"I guess so. Do you think we should bring this to the stronghold?" Genrou asked. 

"I think we should. But I know where to hide her." 

"So do I." Genrou did what he intended to do earlier and brought her to the place where only Kouji and him knows. "I guess we should just wait until she wakes up." Genrou just nodded.  
  
Where have I seen her before?  
  
Kasumi felt her consciousness coming back as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she heard was a pair of voices. "The boss talked about you...even at his very last breath." 

"He did?" "But Eiken jumped at the chance and got the fan. It's not that we want to follow his orders...but you know how powerful the leader's keepsake is. We want you as our leader, Genrou." 

"Then I'll get the fan back from that bastard!"  
  
Kasumi tried to sit up and see where she is, but she found herself too weak to do mostly anything. But she was determined to know where she is, and who owns the voices she heard earlier. She tried using her hands as support...but she found her limbs bounded tightly by thick ropes.  
  
What the-?  
  
"You're finally awake." Since she can't move, she waited until that person's image came into view. She saw two men standing beside her. One has dark blue hair and his eyes had a strange shade of greenish blue. At least, it was new to Kasumi. He had a scar down his left cheek. The other one looked younger from the first. She had never seen anyone quite like him. He had flaming red-orange hair, amber eyes and he had at least 2 necklaces, decorated with round gems, hanging from his neck. She never saw anyone like it...except for one at the restaurant... Her eyes widened as she realized who was standing by her. She wanted to ask who he was...but she thought of a better question. "Where...where am I?" She started looking around, hoping to get even a hint of familiarity to the place. Unfortunately, her location was as unknown as who are the ones beside her. "You're in Mt. Leikaku. Unfortunately for you, only the both of us know where exactly this is. So, no matter how much you scream your lungs out, no one will here you." The blue-haired one answered. "So you're..." Kasumi started. "Mt. Leikaku bandits." This time, the other one replied. Who are these guys? Kasumi thought. As if knowing what she's thinking, the blue-haired one said, "The name's Kouji." "Genrou." The other one also said. "And you are..."  
  
Well, I can't tell them my real name. I better think of something else...  
  
Her gaze fell to her ring, giving her an idea. "Vixen." How clever! I wish that was what I told the people back in the restaurants I worked for before that my name is Vixen. "So...Vixen...what were you doing in the Mt. Leikaku territory?" Genrou asked. "Territory? Oh...!" Kasumi remembered where she was before here. "I...I didn't mean to. I really didn't know where I was going that time." But the two outlaws looked at her, disbelieving her story. Seeing this, Kasumi assured them, "I really don't." "Then explain this." Kouji raised her sword up. From the tip until the end of the blade, dried blood covered its usual bright red shade. "I fought with someone before all this happened. I didn't kill him, I promise. I don't kill. No matter how tempting it is. Anyway, that's just from the leg." 

"You don't happen to be an assassin...or spy...are you?" 

"Of course not! The reason behind that is more personal than you think, okay? Now...will you let go of me?" The ropes tied around her wrists were cutting her wrists raw. "Not that easily." Genrou told her. Kasumi sighed and said, "Fine...what else do you want to know?" 

"I think I'll get the fan now." Kouji declared. "Wait...you? I thought I was..." Genrou protested. "Eiken made me his right hand...as if I wanted to. Anyway, he trusts me. I can easily get it from him." 

"I'm going with you!" 

"Fine. C'mon...but who'll guard her?" 

"I won't go anywhere. I'm so tired, all I could do is breathe and talk. Just make it fast, will you? The sooner you'll get back here...the sooner I'll be free." Kasumi told the bandits. 

"Just to make sure..." Kouji got another piece of rope and tied her to a part of the wall. "Even if you have your strength, you can't take that out."

And they headed for the door.  
  
An hour later, Kasumi found herself drowsy.  
  
What the hell is taking those guys so long?  
  
"A little more..." Genrou reminded himself silently as he pulled the fan out of a sleeping Eiken's tight embrace. He already got it until the handle.  
  
"Genrou!" Someone called behind him. Genrou was caught surprised, and ended up throwing the fan at Eiken's face. "Oh no..." Genrou moaned. Eiken woke up from the pressure of the fan pressing on his face. He was rather surprised to see Genrou beside him. Immediately, he looked for the fan, but didn't found it anywhere. "Where did you hide it? Give it back!" Eiken furiously demanded, pointing at Genrou. 

"I don't have it!" 

"Then where-?" 

"It's here." Kouji called behind Eiken. Rested on his shoulder was the tessan. "Give it back." Eiken pounced on Kouji, but Kouji stepped backward, completely avoiding Eiken's weight.  
  
Pretty soon, the entire number of Mt. Leikaku bandits was outside the room, watching Genrou and Kouji fight their not-supposed-to-be leader. When Kouji held Eiken down by stepping at the back of his head (just to pin Eiken down...not to crush his head!), all of them knew the better change in Mt. Leikaku has come. It took sometime before Kouji and Genrou were aware they were being watched. When they were, one of the bandits (outside the room) declared, "Our leader is back!" Soon, the howls of the bandits celebrating were heard. Genrou couldn't help but smile a fangy one. "So...leader...what do you want us to do with Eiken?" another bandit asked. Genrou looked at Eiken and told the others, "I couldn't really decide...so do whatever with him for the meantime." 

"No! NO!" 

Eiken screamed as the other bandits besides Genrou and Kouji drag him out by his legs. The next thing they heard was kicks and punches given to Eiken. 

"This is for making me your servant!" 

"And for acting that way around my girl!"

"Wait! I can explain!" Eiken tried to reason out, but most bandits have something against him, so none of them listened. "That takes care of that."  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! Nothing much to say here...just go to the next chapter. Its 11:23 in the evening, and I better get some shuteye. Night! 

And oh yeah, here's a warning: This story only started right. The outcome is unsure, and I don't really know how to end it. So, if the story goes a little downhill...bear with me. And it would be very useful if you'd give out suggestions. Like what could be...things like that. But don't change the story. Just apply this philosophy: When you visit a country, remember you are the tourist. THANK YOU!


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I'm not, I repeat, am not the ever-famous, talented, creative and great Ms. Yuu Watase. I have the said adjectives, but not the identity. (  
  
Thank you!  
  
Chapter 3- Surprises   
  
Vixen lied on the cold floor. "What's taking them so long? It's been 2 hours already." She stood up once more and peeked through the door. "I think I better go now." With these words, she got her bloodstained sword. Just as she was about to go outside, a thought came into her mind. After I get out of here...where will I go? It's not like I have a home to return to. I guess I should just stay here. Damn...wait...what if I became a bandit here? Nah, they'll disagree. She dropped her sword angrily. Why does my life have to be complicated? I'm just 16, and I don't consider anywhere home! Suzaku, what's in store for me? Am I really supposed to be alive? She asked their country's legendary god. The echo of the blade dropping was disappearing gradually. Then, Vixen heard something else...footsteps...nearer...nearer... "Who is there?" She called, panic starting to rise in her voice when no one responded. 

Then, only the sound of nature was heard. Kasumi held the sword back in her hand. With her knuckles facing outwards, she held the sword horizontally, her eyes at the same level as the blade. She positioned herself in a position ready to attack.  
  
She heard something slide down the door, landing with a thump on the dry soil outside. Part of her wanted to open the door and look at the perpetrator, another part telling her to just lower her sword a bit, but not her guard. She followed the second one.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. She was greeted by a bunch of arrows heading straight at her. She easily turned them away from her by using her sword as a shield. In the end, arrows stuck at the walls or floor around her surrounded her.  
  
She remained alert, even though she saw no sign of another attack. With the eyesight of an eagle and the sharpness of her sword, she looked around, hoping to get a hint on who attacked her.  
  
Who could...  
  
Then, she saw something move by the only window. Getting one of the arrows, she threw it, headfirst (the one with the blade) on the window. She saw someone struggling as the arrow hit his (judging by the silhouette) sleeve.  
  
She ran outside and arrived at the place outside the window, where someone was watching her. To her surprise, it was the one least likely to attack her. 

Exasperated, she asked, "Kouji?" 

Smiling at her, he replied, "Yeah. Bet you didn't think it was me!" 

"You got that right! What was that for?! You almost killed me!" 

"Almost...but not quite." 

"Oh hell! What is freakin' wrong with you? And stop smiling! You look insane!" Kasumi didn't mean to freak out, but she was tired and an assault from the only guys she trusts right now is not a good idea. 

"Vix, relax. We know what we did...and we have a very good reason for doing so. Just take this arrow of my sleeve, and I'll tell you everything." Although still exasperated and doubting if there really is a reason for the attack, she easily took back the arrow. 

"How'd you do that anyway?" Kouji asked, standing up since he was crouched while watching Vixen avert at least a hundred arrows almost effortlessly. He looked at the bark of the tree, which was used as a "base" when his sleeve was pierced. 

"You answer my question first. What's with the arrows?" Vixen asked, calming down a bit. 

"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you." 

"What?! Then who?" 

"Him." 

"Who?" 

"Me." A familiar voice came behind Kasumi. She turned around and saw a smirking Genrou. "Fine. Explain." Kasumi said in a stern voice, not afraid to make her annoyance apparent. "Look...as Kouji told you 2 hours ago, your sword is one of the unique and rare fighting weapons there is. So...we had to know who you were, and how you got that." 

"What does the arrows have to do it? You want to kill me?"

"Not exactly. We just want to see how you deal with that blade of yours." 

"And if I'm not mistaken, you handle it well." Kouji admitted, walking on front of her, beside Genrou. "I think we all have to go in. I still want this place hidden." Kouji suggested. "I'll agree to that." Genrou approved. Kasumi just followed the bandits, not saying a word. I still can't believe this rapier is priceless. I thought it was just another ordinary blade. Holding it up, she noticed the blood still stained it, giving it a maroonish-shade. She used her the opening of her sleeve to wipe it off. Luckily, it came out.  
  
Kouji closed the door as all three of them entered the room. They picked the arrows up, even Kasumi helped. I just don't like the idea of sitting with arrows at my side. 

"So...Vixen...what exactly do you do?" Kouji started. 

"Nothing." 

"Yaright..." Genrou murmured. 

She sharply turned to his direction and explained further, "I consider nowhere my home, I ran away from so-called homes many times, and I have nowhere to go or nothing to do. Got it?" 

"No." Genrou replied frankly and flatly. 

She just sighed and rephrased, "I don't have any permanent place to live in or a permanent job. I really am nothing, okay? I don't even know my surname!" 

"WHAT?!" Kouji and Genrou asked in chorus. 

"Yup." 

"So...you lost your memory or something?" Kouji asked curiously. 

"No. I just don't know who gave birth to me." 

"Then how about siblings?" 

"If I don't know my real identity, how do you think will I know who my siblings are?" 

"Then how did you live for the past 15 years?" Genrou asked. 

"16...I'm 16 already. Anyway, someone took care of me until I was 8. Her name is Hitomi. She gave me the name Kasumi, I mean...Vixen. Unfortunately, she died...so I was brought in to an orphanage. I ran away from there when I was 12." 

"Why?" 

"I can't tell you. Anyway, after that, I got a series of jobs. Mainly I worked at restaurants. They let me have bed and food, and I work for them for almost nothing. Almost...it's just less. I'll never agree to work at places in where assholes come in once in a while for free." 

"How did you end up in the forest?" Genrou asked once more. 

"I just fought from one of the assholes I told you about. Now, this guy has a thing for women. He loathes them. Me. I wanted to learn more WuShu...so I took lessons from him. I was cross-dressed at all his sessions, so he didn't know. Fast forward...he knew the truth today and hated me. He thinks I made him look like a fool for teaching someone in the opposite sex. I can't kill him...his brother owned the last restaurant I worked in. So...I escaped...just leaving him injured...and ended up here." Kasumi finished. 

"How'd you get the sword?" Kouji asked. 

"Oh this? I bought it some 2 years ago at a market near where I was working. It's really cheap...really. I never thought this sword is invaluable." 

"I guess the former owner never knew also its price." Kouji concluded. 

"Or he wanted to get rid of the blade." Genrou suggested.

"Okay fine...we'll let you go now." Genrou told her. 

"Not again." Kasumi muttered under her breath. 

"What's that?" Genrou seemed to have caught her saying something...but didn't understand it. 

"Oh...it's just that...well, honestly...I don't want to get back out there." 

"Why not?" 

"Where can I go? I'm sick and tired of everything in the world outside Mt. Leikaku." Kasumi tried to hide the sadness in her voice. 

"I guess I'll feel the same way if I were you." Kouji admitted. 

"Thanks. So the rumors are true." 

"What rumors?" 

"About you guys...the bandits of Mt. Leikaku." 

"What about us?" 

"They say you are different from other bandits. You're not cold-hearted, as the impression on bandits and outlaws always goes." 

"Yup, that's us!" Genrou proudly said.  
  
"Ah Genrou...can I talk to you for a minute?" Kouji stood up and asked. 

"Huh? Sure." Genrou did the same. 

The two went to a side of the room, where Kasumi couldn't hear what they're talking about. 

"I know this might sound silly...but why don't we ask her to be a bandit?" Kouji asked. 

"You're right..." 

"I am? You mean, you're allowing her in?" 

"No...you're right...as in it does sound silly." 

"Oh c'mon Genrou...we could use someone like her! She's good with weapons and I'm sure she got the brains." 

"How'd you know?" 

"Her life story. You wouldn't go that far if you're stupid." 

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense. Look, I have to think about this thing." 

"But for the night..." 

"I guess we'll leave her here."  
  
Kouji glanced at Kasumi, who was braiding her hair again.  
  
"If your impression on her is true, then I think she'll be fine." Genrou added. Kouji just nodded.  
  
And so Genrou and Kouji left Vixen back at their hidden area. Vixen didn't resist...just as long as they come back. Genrou and Kouji went back to the main building, and celebrated Genrou's return. At the Mt. Leikaku stronghold... "Anyway, Genrou, where were you hiding all this time?" One of the bandits asked. "That's something we know, and for you to find out." Genrou replied, with a mischievous smile. 

"We?" 

"Yeah, Kouji and me." 

"Speaking of Kouji, hey Kouji! Why so silent?" Another bandit asked Kouji, who was thinking of something, and not minding the bandits' conversations. 

"Wha-? Oh...nothing." Kouji replied, caught off-guard. 

"You are thinking about Vixen, ain't you?" Asked a semi-drunk Genrou. 

"Just wondering what these guys will think." 

"I'll ask them. Say, guys..." Genrou started, facing the rest of the bandits, who turned back their attention to their leader, 

"How'd you feel if we have a female bandit here?" 

"As long as she's hot, I don't mind." One replied, laughing a bit after he answered. 

"If she can look after herself...why not?" Another said. 

"Yeah, as long she ain't like my sister. I mean, dainty, girly...like that"

A series of answers came, all having a condition. 

"See, we met this girl, who I think might be of help to us. She's good when it comes to fighting, and she can walk through life using her brains." Kouji finally spoke up. 

"Hmm..." One bandit spoke, "Brains and brawn. How about the looks?" 

It was Genrou's turn to feel like not talking. You want to know how she looks like, Igarashi? He asked the bandit who asked him about her looks in his mind, though not speaking it out. She's someone who you never thought would exist in the real world. Yeah...she's stunning. He thought, remembering how he was stunned when he first saw her in the restaurant.  
  
At the hidden room... Kasumi sat by a wall, leaning on it. She held her sword at one hand, the blade pointing downwards, having the tip on the floor. It fell towards her later on.  
  
"Kasumi? Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi looked up and saw a woman in her 16's looking at her intently. It took a while for Kasumi to realize who it was. "Hitomi? Hitomi!" She leaped on her feet and embraced the one whom she never thought would be as warm as she is now. She hugged her so tight...as if she's never going to let go. She felt Hitomi place something inside one of her pockets. Still afraid that Hitomi might disappear again if she lets go, Kasumi acted as if she didn't notice. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by her collar. No matter how much she struggled, the force on her collar was much too strong. She reached her hand, hoping to get Hitomi's...but she vanished already. 

"No...no...NO!!!" Kasumi screamed. But she felt a hand over her mouth, choking her up. "You're not going anywhere, Kasumi. You're never going anywhere." A voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She kicked off, forcing herself to be liberated. But she was caught by her arm. She managed to look at the perpetrators, and was shocked to see Sakura and Mariko. "Hello...Kasumi! You're going to help us rise up through our financial pains now. Oh yes...you have to. It's your body and beauty...or your life and death." They said in unison, each of them holding a dagger in their hands. Suddenly, she saw more gleaming blades around her. The owners stepped out from the shadows. Kasumi felt her breath being sucked away, when she realized they were all the people whom she met in her complex life... including Rian and Isagani. She was surrounded. But then, something swoop her from above. She felt being carried...and breathing. Upon reaching the safe ground, she looked at her savior. Unfortunately, he (judging by the clothes and body figure) was in the shadows. She walked forward, hoping to get even a short glimpse on her rescuer. When she was about to touch him...  
  
"Vixen! Vixen!" She woke up and saw Genrou and Kouji.  
  
Who was it? Who was in my dream?  
  
"Are you okay?" Kouji asked, seeing her pale face. "Huh? I...I'm okay, in a way. What took you so long?" She asked, trying to divert their attention. She felt cold sweat roll down her face. "We...hang out." Genrou replied, with the same mischievous smile on his face. Kasumi felt the warmth and color come back again on her face.  
  
I hate nightmares...especially when it leaves a mystery! She thought, furiously.  
  
"Look...we got to talk to you about something." Kouji started. "Sure...go ahead." Kasumi replied reluctantly.  
  
What do they want from me now? Please don't tell me they know who Rian is!  
  
"Do you remember when you were telling us about your...situation?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Since we figured you can look after yourself..." 

"We want to know if you would like to be a Mt. Leikaku bandit." Genrou cut through the chase. Kasumi felt her lower jaw drop. "S-so...you're asking me to...to...join you?" She asked, doubting what she heard. 

"Yeah. You can fight well...better than anyone in the stronghold. Well, besides us. We could really use someone like you." Kouji replied. 

"But don't flatter yourself too much...it was Kouji's idea, not mine." Genrou added. 

"I...ah...I..." Kasumi's mind was racing for words. 

"Well?" Genrou asked impatiently. "Sure. I'm ready." Kasumi managed to say. "Glad that's over." Genrou declared. "I'm sleepy from all that sake! Why is everything suddenly became black and white?" He yawned and fell on his back. Upon landing on the floor, he dozed on. "How many bottles of sake did he actually finish?" Kasumi asked, pointing at the sleeping figure by her feet. "You sure you want to know?" Kouji asked, with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Actually...no." Kasumi softly kicked Genrou at his side, seeing that he really is sleeping.  
  
If I'm gonna be a bandit here...I might as well get used to that. "So...did you have enough sleep already?" Kouji asked. "Sleep...yes, rest...no."  
  
"Genrou! Genrou! Hey Genrou!" The flame-haired bandit slowly opened his eyes, still tired from the sake drinking they had. Before him, he saw almost all the Leikaku bandits grinning at him. "What?" He asked, annoyed. 

"That girl whom you said will be with us?" The one in front asked. 

"Yeah...what about her?" 

"She's gorgeous!" 

"Wha-? Oh. Maybe. Anyway, where is she?" 

"She bought something in the market." Genrou stood up and walked away. But before leaving, he warned them. "I wouldn't do anything stupid to her, if I were you. You have no idea how she is." All the other bandits looked at each other, confused at Genrou's words.  
  
Genrou went down and heard swords clanging. He looked through a window and saw Kasumi and Kouji having a duel...Kouji's sword vs. Kasumi's Destiny. He went down, just to check out what's happening. Kasumi easily dodged an attack, aimed at her head. In return, she tried to slice Kouji's feet. But he jumped out of its reach. Things like this occurred for the next 2 minutes that followed, only to be ended when Kasumi managed to tackle Kouji to the ground, and held her sword an inch above Kouji's neck. After a few seconds, she stood up, and helped Kouji get to his feet. "Shit, that's 3 times in a row you beat me." Kouji admitted, brushing off the dust at his shoulders. "You must be weakening, Kouji." Genrou finally spoke. "Hey Genrou. You slept the afternoon away, man! Okada visited us this morning. He was looking for you." Kouji told Genrou. 

"Who is Okada?" Kasumi curiously asked. 

"He's a friend of ours...helped us many times before...especially when our former leader was away or something like that." Genrou told her. 

"Oh. Why didn't I see him?" Kasumi asked Kouji. 

"You were also sleeping." 

"I woke up at somewhere between 8 and 9 in the morning." 

"He visited 3 hours before. He was in a rush for some reason and didn't say long." 

"Oh...no wonder." 

"Anyway, I'll say...how did you learn how to be good with weapons? It's as if you know everything with blades." Kouji exclaimed. 

"He-he...well...I studied swordplay for 5 years and 3 months." Genrou and Kouji glanced at each other when she mentioned "swordplay." Genrou asked, "Where did you study exactly?" 

"I don't remember...I learned WuShu when I was 4, until I was 8. Why?" 

"Okada is also a WuShu teacher. Just in case you know him." 

"Oh...no, the name ain't familiar. So...what's the plan for the rest of the afternoon?" The rest of the afternoon was a surprise to Kouji and Genrou. And Vixen is responsible for that. It all started quite simple and typical. 

"Hey Vixen. You're good with horses, too?" Kouji asked as he watched Kasumi climbed on a black stallion almost effortlessly. 

"It's my first time, honestly. I never rode on a horse before." 

"Well, you cover that fact up." 

"Hey, where'd you get the horse?" Genrou came out from the back door to meet with Vixen and Kouji. 

"Oh, it was a gift." Vixen teased. 

"No...really, where? I've been wanting those kind!" 

"A townsfolk I met yesterday said I looked like his daughter who went away with her fiancé. So he gave me the horse she tried to use to escape, but used her fiancé's instead." Vixen explained. 

"So someone just came out of nowhere and gave you a beautiful horse. I don't buy it." Genrou gave her a suspicious look. 

"He gave me this with the condition that his house will never be raided by bandits. I agreed of course." 

"So...is he rich?" 

"Not exactly. He's like someone who isn't rich, but can afford." Vixen tried to elaborate. 

"Oh...okay." Kouji commented, shrugging. Genrou just shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
But the surprise didn't end there.  
  
"Another job well done!" Genrou smiled his trademark fangy-smile. "That merchant really took it hard, didn't he?" Vixen asked. "Well...yeah. But we took it easy!" Kouji laughed at the irony. Riding on their steady steeds, the three bandits made a few people look back at them as they passed by. "Hey Genrou! Kouji!" A boy cried out from behind. The trio stopped and looked back. "How ya doing, Miho?" Genrou asked. "Bet you're fine as I am." The black haired boy answered. Vixen looked at him and tried to get any familiarity. None. He was 4 feet tall and his appearance was like the common folks would wear. Miho, on the other hand, saw Vixen behind Genrou. He blinked fast...trying to see if the girl was an illusion. Genrou and Kouji have a girl? Since when? He tried his best to describe her...although he found it hard since she looked very different from anyone else. Midnight blue hair tied on high ponytail...mauve eyes...long sleeveless maroon coat...black pants underneath...indigo sleeves out from the coat...yup, she's new. Taking his eyes from the foxy female riding still behind Genrou, he asked Genrou and Kouji. 

"Since you're in town and all, why don't you come at our place? My dad's waiting, and my mum's cooking." 

"Megumi-san is doing the cooking? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kouji said. 

"Hey Miho, why don't you hop on my horse? That'll be faster." Kouji offered. 

"Sure. Thanks!" Kouji helped Miho up, while Vixen whispered to Genrou. "Hey Gen...who is the kid?" 

"Oh...he's someone who look upon us...you know...understands what we do and all. Him and his family...they've been supportive of the Leikaku bandits." 

"I never thought there was someone who thinks that way." 

"Oh there are lots other. But I guess Miho was the only one who got the courage to step forward and talk to us." They rode on south, where Miho's house is located. Kouji caught Miho constantly glancing on his left, where Vixen is. 

"Sorry, Miho. I forgot." He whispered, winking at Miho. "Hey Vixen, this is Miho. One of the naughty kids living here!" Kouji introduced. "I'm not naughty!" Miho protested. Vixen looked at him, and smiled a warm "Hello." Miho looked at her in response and had the courage to ask, "Umm...Vixen-san..." 

"Just call me Vixen...formalities are uncomfortable for me." 

"Okay...umm...Vixen...are you a bandit, too?" 

"Yeah. Since a month ago." 

"How come I just saw you now?" 

"I dunno...maybe it's because it's the first time they've seen you in months." 

"Oh...that makes sense. Genrou, since when do you accept girls?" 

"Ei, take it from me. She's not the of the ordinary." Genrou replied. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Vixen commented. 

"Oh, by the way, Miho. We got something from you." Kouji said, holding his hand up with their stolen money in it. 

"What, what is it?" Miho asked excitedly. 

"Something for you and your parents." 

"Thank you! We are short of these lately anyway." Miho said, looking inside the bag. Suddenly, something jumped from Kouji's side and snatched the bag out of Miho's hand. "Hey!" Genrou and Kouji took time to turn around since they lack space, and the streets were crowded with people. But Vixen almost made her horse jump to turn. She got a head start on chasing the thief. She was fast enough to make passersby jump out of the way. She didn't hear horse steps behind her, but she didn't care. The thief was coming in view. 

She was so near...5 feet...4...3...2...1... As if reflex, Vixen stopped in front of the man, having the horse as a wall. "Give that back to me." The man looked like someone who is still drunk from last night's sake drinking session. "You are pretty, aren't you? How'd you like to hit on me tonight?" He asked with that malicious look on his face. Kasumi climbed down her horse and stood firmly in front of the guy. "I'll hit you alright." With one blow, the robber fell to the ground unconscious. Kasumi picked up the stolen loot and rode on...galloped away. 

After a few seconds, she saw both men. "What took you so long?" She asked with a hint of amusement. Surprised, Genrou asked back, "What took you so fast?" 

"Hey, you said it yourself. I'm not of the ordinary." After an hour and a half of talking in Miho's house, the three left, heading back to Mt. Leikaku. 

After they left, Megumi, Miho's mother, exclaimed, "With all the excitement, I forgot to ask Genrou-san if the girl was his lover!" She said, with a giggle. "Okasan...you don't know how wrong you are." Miho hinted. "Oh well...it's getting dark. Better go to sleep, Miho." 

"Damn it, why the hell can't I sleep?" Genrou asked himself angrily. He looked around him, and saw Kouji sleeping on the floor. At least he can sleep. He went out the door and saw moonlight passing through the glass windows of the stronghold. Out of the stillness, something moved at the far end of the corridor. As dark as the night may be, Genrou saw it was human, and is walking out of Kasumi's room. He walked silently, slowly towards the person, who was gently closing the door. Genrou was almost invincible, because he wasn't wearing his full- length coat. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, which were the garments he wore underneath his coat...all the time. He would have been invincible, except for his hair.  
  
But still, the perpetrator didn't notice that he was being followed. It looked around before walking away. Genrou saw he wasn't holding anything.  
  
So what was he doing in Vixen's room? Not unless he...  
  
A/N: Kakakakaka! Chapter 3 is finished. Anyway, if it isn't much of a burden to you, please tell me the mistakes I might have occurred in this chapter. Or for every chapter, that is. At the same time, please tell me your suggestions, comments...anything! But not flames, por pavor. I am but an amateur in the field of fanfics. 

Greetings to DemonWolf14! First one to review my first work! If you have time, pls read her work too. I read the FY fic she wrote...it was awesome! 

Thank you! Also, I'm sorry if things are happening too fast. I mean, I skipped the events for a month. But it'll all make sense, I promise! Later in the stories, you'll know why Kasumi/Vixen has...well...quite a talent. So read and rock on!


	4. The Other Side

A/N: Just a few more words before I tell you what will happen. First of all, reviews please. It's rewarding...whatever you'll say. Second, I only own Vixen/Kasumi and the characters totally new to you until the 3 chapters. Third, I'm sorry for the errors that came in the way while you're reading this story. I haven't mastered exactly the way of the posting...and updating.  
  
Without any further ado...  
  
Chapter 4- The Other Side   
  
Before continuing his spying, Genrou peeked in Kasumi's room. He was surprised and nervous when he saw no sign of Vixen lying on the bed...or anywhere for that matter.

Hell, where did he take her? 

With so much determination to get back Kasumi/Vixen, he walked on, following the sounds of the culprit's footsteps.  
  
Soon, the silent chase ended. The offender stopped and leaned on the strong railing, where air met his face.  
  
But what Genrou saw was something he never thought possible.  
  
It turns out that the perpetrator isn't a he or a she...  
  
In fact, there's no perpetrator.  
  
All this time, he was just following...  
  
"Vixen?" Genrou voiced his thoughts, when he saw the figure in front of him shown by the moonlight.  
  
She turned away from the breathtaking scenery below, and looked at who called her. Unfortunately, whoever it was is in the dark. "Come forward. I can't see you." She said softly. She was just as surprised as him when he was it was Genrou. "Genrou? What are you doing, being awake in the dead of the night?" She asked first. "And you?" Genrou asked back. "I just couldn't sleep." She replied, meek and innocent. The night winds blew. And as the leaves moved, the moonlight weaved through them. Genrou felt his breath being taken away when he saw how different she looked tonight. She had her hair down and neatly combed, making it more obvious that her hair reaches up to back, a foot or so from her shoulders. She wore a fairly thick white shirt and a pair of black pants. 

So, that's how she looks without that coat, Genrou thought. She looked different from how she looked during daytime. Right now...she looked...I don't know...a girl.

For a moment, he was at a lost of words.

'Get your act together before you make a complete fool out of yourself' He scolded himself.

"So...what are you planning to do?" Genrou asked, finally speaking. 

"Just walking around...hoping to get tired." Kasumi replied. He walked towards her, and stood beside her, looking at the same view.

"I've been trying to tell you something since you joined us a month ago." Genrou started. 

"So do I." Kasumi also said. 

"Me first. Well, for starters, thank you. You prove me wrong...see...before you came...I was... I guess you can call it prejudiced. I had something against girls. Ask anyone before you. But you proved to me that there are some women out there equal to men." 

"Well...thank you, too." 

"You're thanking me? Why?" Genrou asked, bewildered. 

"You saved me." 

"I did? How?" 

"Sure. Never in my whole life have this many people accepted me. Besides, you saved me a whole lot of hassle to find a life. I find being bandit better than anything else. It's not so bad...I mean, it just takes a lot of getting used to. I can't walk a street without having someone whisper and look at me." 

"Been there, done that. I guess we got something from each other. Unfortunately, I can't be with you for too long." 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"Not just you...the whole Mt. Leikaku bandits also. You see...I'm a Suzaku Seishii. Have you heard of that legend?" 

"The Suzaku? The god protecting the South...the one that comes in the form of a phoenix? Is that it?" 

"How'd you know all those?" 

"I read." 

"Anyway, my seishii name is Tasuki...and soon...the Suzaku no Miko is bound to come." 

"How'd you know?" 

"Intuition. So...I can't be with you and the gang some time soon. And it might take me years before my job as a Seishii is done." He looked at her...hoping to get a reaction. But all she did was nod. But her eyes showed a trace of sadness at this news. I knew she'd take this hard. 

"Vix..." He tried to say. Before he knew it, he felt Vixen/Kasumi rest her head on his chest, and her arms around his waist. He was caught off-guard by her actions.  
  
When he came to his senses, he knew she really was taking this hard. He gently asked her, as he, in return, pulled her softly closer to him, with one hand around her waist, another rested at her back.

"Hey...what's with the long face?" 

"It's just that..." She tried to mouth her thoughts...but she was in lost of words. She sighed and continued, "I've grown fond of you...and I really like you. You helped me a lot...and...you were different from the other guys I've met...and I..." She choked back her tears. Genrou felt this...and thought sadly what she might do after he leaves. "Don't worry, okay? 

"I won't...it's just that...I just met you and I finally adjusted to this kind of life...then you have to leave." She replied, so soft that Genrou has to bow lower to hear her. He mildly stroked her hair...subconsciously. 

"Vixen...don't take it too hard, okay? It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever...just think of it like this...I'll just have a vacation from being a bandit. That's all. If things are cleared, I'll be back here. Where else can I go?" He felt her nod...yet none of them are letting go of each other. 

"You won't forget me, will you?" Vixen asked playfully. Genrou was glad to see the rise in her spirit, and answered in the same manner, "Maybe if I won't be gone too long." His gaze slowly fell on her face. He blushed slightly as he focused more on her facial features. He never saw her so happy...and calm. He felt relaxed as he watched her.  
  
She had her eyes closed all this time, trying to relax...and accept the fate of Genrou. Soon, it didn't take much time before she realized that she was acting quite foolish...and in the end truly accepting what her "knight in shining armor" is destined to do.  
  
She was interrupted in her "reflection" when she felt a hand under her chin. She didn't resist. She opened her eyes, and once more... mauve eyes were locked with amber eyes.  
  
Her eyes never fail to amaze Genrou.  
  
Slowly...he tilted her chin up, bowed and adjusted his head a little lower, closing his eyes as he came nearer, until his lips were locked onto hers. He placed a hand behind her head, burying his hand under her soft, midnight blue hair. He was surprised that she didn't resist...she didn't hesitate at all.  
  
After a few seconds, Genrou released himself and saw Vixen looked confused on what just happened; yet she was blushing. At first, she avoided his gaze, but eventually she met his eyes. And smiled.  
  
After some time, Genrou realized what happened in the past 30 minutes, and what he did half- to a minute ago. He started to let go of her, as he saw she was beginning to look uneasy with their "intimate" position.  
  
"Good night." She said, still blushing, as she walked away. Genrou was rooted to the spot for quite some time, and then he did the same as well.  
  
When he entered his room, he never felt so eager to sleep...and recall what happened earlier...later that night...and wondered why she hated women all this time... and knew what he was missing...  
  
Kasumi, on the other hand, lied sleeplessly on her bed. She placed a hand on her lips, and felt how warm it still was, because the pressure of his own. For the first time, 8 years after the first one to love her passed away, she felt truly at home at last.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day... "Genrou! Hey, wake up! Okada's here again!" Genrou slowly opened his eyes, and saw Kouji. 

"Huh? Wha-? Okada's here...now?" 

"Yeah. C'mon...he said he badly wanted to talk to you. And to our new member. I think he's eager to teach Vixen. What's there to teach that girl anyway? She knows everything!" Kouji reported, saying it one breathing. 

"Yeah...sure...I'll go down in a bit. Tell him I'll be there." Genrou lazily stood up and walked towards where his coat is hanged. He wore it and placed his hands in the pockets, since the temperature in the mountain decreased, making it colder. He felt a piece of paper. He got it out and read it. 

Genrou,  
Last night is another reason why I should thank you. I felt comfortable after all these years. Thanks...I guess...in a long run. Don't worry...I don't feel anything bad about you being a seishii. I'm all over it. See you later today!  
  
-Vixen-  
  
Smiling, (I guess he was glad that he didn't embarrased himself on his first kiss. lol) he placed the note back in his pocket, and climbed down the flight of stairs.  
  
On the way to the main lounge, he saw Vixen heading the same way. "Hey Vix!" He called. She turned and smiled at him. She was wearing something new, Genrou noticed. Instead of the old indigo long-sleeved blouse, (look...if you lived on a mountain and you gotta stay there, you'll be fond of sleeved garments too!) this one has, also, its sleeves reached until her wrists. But instead of indigo, this one's a bit on the red tone. She had her hair in a tight braid, like she did before. "I guess Kouji told you about Okada." Genrou said. 

"Yeah...and I'm quite excited." 

"Where'd you get the blouse?" Genrou asked. 

"Oh...this...I bought it a month ago. It was too large for me that time...now I know it's too small." 

"Nah...you look fine." 

"Anyway...can I ask you just one question?" Vixen asked. 

"Shoot." 

"Why did you kiss me last night?" She asked in a whisper, avoiding the other bandits to hear their conversation. Genrou's mind was suddenly racing for answers.  
  
Why did I? I don't know...  
  
"Hey Genrou! Vixen!" A bandit called by a door. They turned to look, and saw Mike waving at them. "Hey! Over here! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Slightly embarrassed, they turned and walked towards where Mike is. Genrou opened both of the massive steel doors. There were at least a dozen people inside. Kasumi recognized all eleven as Mt. Leikaku bandits. However, she wishes she never knew who Okada is. "Okada! Long time no see!" Genrou playfully slapped his friend. "Hey Genrou! I haven't seen you for quite some time. What's up?" 

"Nothing much. You? What's happening in your life lately?"

"That's what I like to talk to you about. A girl cross-dressed in my . I taught her, not knowing her gender. She was a fast learner and was quick with blades. But I knew who she was, because somebody told me. I felt like a fool. You know what happened in my dojo years ago. It was a girl who caused the fire and brought me bad luck ever since." 

"Oh yeah. I remember. It's too bad. Do you know where the cross-dresser is now?" 

"All I remember about her is her true name is Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi's heart pounded on her chest when she recognized who Okada is. It was Rian. His whole name is Okada Rian, a bandit informed her.  
  
(A/N: Since the setting is in Japan, last name first. So, the last name is Okada, the first name is Rian. Moving on...)

'No...this can't be happening!' Kasumi thought, her heart felt like it was rising in her throat. 'How did I not know Okada is his last name?' She thought hard, looking for an answer. Feeling very, very stupid, she told herself, 'I never asked! Argh! I was so eager to learn swordplay, I was concern on who my sensei is!'

  
  
"Anyway, you mentioned you wanted to meet our new member?" Kouji reminded him. 

"I'd be glad to meet your new member. Any friend of Hakurou (the leader before our foul-mouthed Genrou) is a friend of mine." Genrou motioned Kasumi to come over. But she was just shaking her head. "C'mon!" Genrou had pulled her by her wrists. "Okada, I'd like you to meet...Vixen." Genrou introduced the girl he held by the shoulders. 

Suddenly, Okada's face turned from eager to serious, then anger. "It's you!" Rian Okada stood up furiously and got his sword. It was the same as last time, and Kasumi looked at Rian's left leg and through the pants he's wearing, Kasumi knows the wound she caused must have been just a scar by now.  
  
Genrou, along with the rest of the bandits present in the room, looked at them totally bewildered. Rian's expression was full of hatred, while Kasumi showed fear. "Umm...you know each other?" Kouji asked, looking at them alternately. 

"KNOW HER?!" Rian exclaimed. All the bandits were surprised to see Okada lose his cool, since this never happened before. Their eyes widened in shock when he yelled. Rian, at the same time, held his sword and had the tip aimed at Kasumi's neck.  
  
"She was the one who fooled me. She took lessons from me for 3 months. It might have been longer if my brother Isagani hadn't report her identity to me. She gave me a wound physically and emotionally. To be deceived by a female is an embarrassment." Rian explained, his voice rising once in a while. 

"B-but you said her name is Kasumi...this one's Vixen." Another bandit tried to defend one of their best bandits. 

"N-no." Kasumi finally said. If I'll lose their trust after my confession...I'll leave. But I think they have to know now...She thought. She took a deep breath and spoke, losing all the fear, to be replaced with determination, "My real name is Kasumi. I was the one he's talking about, and it was his blood on my sword when I first came here a month ago." Kasumi heard gasps from the other bandits. Part of her wanted to see Genrou and Kouji's reaction, but her better judgment took over, to avoid feeling guilty in case they might be mad, thinking it was Kasumi who deceived them.  
  
"So you hid your true self by using another name, huh? But you can never escape from your mistakes. Prepare to pay for them!" Rian raised his sword, and attempted to slice Kasumi in half, but she backed away, trying to lure Rian out and avoid damage in the stronghold. She was quite disappointed, though, because no one else was moving. It was as if no one cared if she will die on the spot. They must be really mad at me. I can't blame them...they knew Rian before me, so they'll defend him. But Suzaku, help me live through this, she prayed.  
  
She did lure him out, having him chase her. They ended up outside, where the sun was beginning to set behind Mt. Leikaku. The sky was pinkish, and turning to dark blue, and the moon and stars were starting to show.  
  
"Hah! You have no one to protect you now! What about that? You can't run, you can't hide...all you can do is die!" Rian told her. He laughed a laugh that sends shivers down her spine. I hate to admit it...but it looks like he's right. All I can do is dodge his attacks. It won't be long before he catches me. I can't kill him...the bandits will never forgive me...especially Genrou... Tears threatened to fall behind her eyes, but she managed to stop them. Being caught off-guard, she suddenly felt pain on her left shoulder. She looked at it, and saw blood stained the sleeve. She turned to his blade, and saw blood dripping down the blade. "You're becoming weak...admit it! You didn't dodge that one! And it didn't take much skill. Now...for your head!" He swiped his swords horizontally, aiming to cut her neck. But this time, she stopped it with her sword. "Ah...the Red Destiny. You don't deserve to own such a powerful sword!" Rian placed more force on his sword, throwing Kasumi to the ground. "I'll make your death slow, I promise." Rian kicked her, making her toss over in pain from the entire running, jumping and dodging she did.  
  
She saw the gleaming blade of Rian above her. The tip was pointing directly to her heart. This is it...it's the end waiting for me all this time. She felt dizzy, and later everything went blank...then black. But before she lost her consciousness, she never felt the blade touch her...because she heard someone preventing Rian from continuing.  
  
Seconds later, she woke up. She figured it was all in her head why she fainted- no food yet, tired and stressed. She looked at the scene before her. At first it was blurred, but it became clearer as more time came when she was awake. Genrou and Kouji, along with a couple of her close friends/bandits, stood before Rian, and Rian was yelling for them to move. 

"No." Ling replied firmly, as the other bandits around them had this determined look on their faces. "What?" Rian asked, doubting what he was hearing. "You heard us...we're not moving." Genrou replied in the same manner as Ling. 

"You helped us before, and we owe you many things. But to repay them all with one of our bandits' life...is just not fair." Genrou explained. Rian hesitated at first, but seeing the strong decision these two bandits took, he seemed to calm himself down. "Yes, you're right. It is unjustifiable, isn't it? Then I won't lessen the respect I give you, Mt. Leikaku bandits...but once that girl loses her bandit identity, expect me to come after her. Is that clear?" Rian told them in a mild manner. "Yes it is." Genrou said. "Then I'll leave now. It was nice meeting you again, Genrou and Kouji. I'm looking forward to meeting you again." Rian said formally...and walked off.  
  
Genrou had one arm under her back and another under her knees, and lifted her. He leaned her head on his chest. "We better bring her back to the stronghold." Kouji approved and nodded. It was then did Kasumi really felt her background fading away. What the-? Where am I? Kasumi thought, as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a room, a large one to be specific.  
  
[A/N:I found the following at a website...where they had an synopses on what happened here. If you watched the original version of this, you'll know. OVA I, chapter 4 (Flame of Friendship) spoilers. TY!] 

Tasuki nods in his direction. "Oh, thanks!" As the hotel manager closes the door, Tasuki takes off his jacket, and drops it beside the bed. His gaze smolders as he looks down at Miaka's form. "Tamahome." Miaka mumbles in her semi-consciousness. She dreams of Tamahome calling out to her. "Miaka . . . I'm here. I've been waiting so long. Please find me soon. Hurry!" "Tamahome! Wait! Tamahome!!" Miaka cries, jerking awake. Tasuki is sitting on the bed, beside her, and suddenly embraces her. He pulls her close to him and begins softly stroking her hair, murmuring in a husky voice, "Miaka, it's okay. It's okay." Miaka, in a stupor, mutters, "A dream . . ." She suddenly becomes aware of Tasuki's closeness. "T . . . Tasuki! I . . . I must have drank too much . . ." Becoming uncomfortable, Miaka tries gently pushing him away. "Oh? Where are we?" she asks, trying to ignore his actions. "Miaka!" Tasuki growls, pulling her back against him. Miaka's voice raises a pitch in nervousness. "Chi - Chichiri and everybody is having dinner?" She attempts to steer him away from what he's doing, becoming dubious, and shifts away again. Tasuki's voice is dead serious, as he continues to stroke her hair. "Neither Chichiri nor Tama . . . nobody will be coming here." Miaka's face pales gravely as she comprehends his intentions. "I . . . I'm going to look for them, then!" she stammers. Lightly she shrugs off his grasp and starts working her way around him off the bed. "Probably everybody must be nearby!" Tasuki's eyes follow her as she detours him and gets to her feet. Tasuki is not to be dissuaded. In a rapid movement, he grabs her upper torso, encircling her chest with his arms. Hugging her, he presses his face against the nape of her neck. "I said nobody will come," he murmurs thickly, as his eyes narrow. Tasuki thrusts Miaka down on the bed, as a button goes flying off her blouse. He slams his body down on top of hers, holding her arms apart against the mattress. Miaka shouts, "No! Tasuki, stop joking! Tasuki! Tasuki! You're not yourself!" With her arms helpless, Miaka starts kicking furiously, trying to fend Tasuki off. Tasuki pins his hips down on top of hers, clamping her down firmly against him. Miaka hollers, "This is wrong!" Tasuki's shirt slides down his shoulders. "Uh huh . . . it's strange." he insists in a throaty voice. "I didn't like women, but . . . you're different from everyone else. You're Miaka. You were just a kid at first, though. You're growing up as a woman." Tasuki is so aroused that his symbol glows through the sleeve of his shirt. "Did you notice?" he demands leadenly. "I'm a man, too . . ." Craning his head, he gives her a passionate kiss.   
----------  
Kasumi slowly opened her eyes, and saw familiar ceiling, walls and furniture.  
  
How did I get back in my room?  
  
Realizing it was just a dream; she knew she didn't go anywhere. But damn...that was heck of a dream! It must have been premonition...but when will that happen? Who was the girl? What the heck is it with Genrou, trying to...what...assault her? Goddamn it, if things were weirder, I'd say I'm a guy! She rested her head on her right palm, being dizzy from all the sudden thoughts racing in. As if it struck her, she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. I wonder if they are still mad at me. I hope they won't stay that way...they're the only ones I have...and if I lose them now, I'll be as vulnerable as ever. She thought of the consequences of the bandits hating her...she shuddered at the very idea.  
  
Kasumi stood up and decided to look around the stronghold.  
  
At the doorframe, she accidentally bumped her left arm on it. She expected pain to come, but none came. Curious, she rolled her sleeve up and saw the wound covered by a piece of cloth. She just smiled at the idea that they do care about her...even if they might wrongly think she deliberately deceived them.  
  
She rolled the sleeve back down, and walked on. Strange...not even a soul in sight. Where are they?  
  
She reached the lowest floor, yet no sign of company was in view. As she searched more, she heard voices from a door. Screams. Alarmed, Kasumi immediately got a bow and a couple of arrows near her. Careful not to give any hint of her presence, she walked slowly towards the door. A few more steps...  
  
She kicked open the door, and had her bow and arrow aimed in the air.  
  
All she saw was 2 people.  
  
Eiken, who escaped from the "prison" Genrou and Kouji built to punish him, and he must have escaped just now...and a girl in her 15s. She had reddish hair, and the strangest clothes Kasumi ever saw.  
  
"Ehh? Get out of here, Vixen! Can't you see I'm busy?" Eiken shouted, still holding the girl with her arms behind her back, and a button from her blouse popped open. "Help me...please!" The girl pleaded, looking at Vixen. "Shut up! Do as I say, or you'll never know which Mt. Leikaku bandit is a Suzaku Seishii!" Eiken told the helpless girl. So...it's all blackmail. Expect Eiken to come up with the stupidest ideas to get women. Kasumi thought. She shot the arrow and almost hit Eiken's hand, which held the girl. Of course, as all humans would respond, he quickly let go and avoided the arrow. "Vixen, you twerp!" He shouted furiously.  
  
Kasumi grabbed the chance and got the girl out of Eiken's reach. "I don't know how you escaped from the cell, or how you got her...but I know for a fact that I'm not going to let you get away with it. By the way, where are Genrou and Kouji?" Kasumi asked. "Che...as if I'm telling you." Eiken refused. Kasumi had the girl by her shoulders and heard the girl whisper, "Thank you." 

"Don't think of this as a favor. I'm not freeing you...I'm taking you as my hostage. But don't worry...I won't do anything malicious with you...unlike hog here." She told the girl, who trembled at her words. "No you're not!" Eiken jumped and tried to snatch away the girl. But Kasumi was much taller than him, and stopped him by placing a hand in front of him, stopping him by having her palm at his face.  
  
"And how did you get out, piggy?" A familiar voice came behind Kasumi. She turned around and saw Genrou leaning on the doorframe. "Genrou!" Both bandits exclaimed. "Look Eiken, I might have done something wrong when I built that cell for you...but I'm making sure I place ten locks next time." Genrou told him. Eiken tried to run, but as fast Genrou can be, he got Eiken easily. "I'll meet you there." Kasumi told Genrou. He knows where "there" is. He should meet me there...or else. Kasumi thought, as she ran fast. From afar, it looked like she vanished out of thin air.  
  
A/N: He-he...this chapter is long enough. Yeah, yeah...I know you know who the red- haired girl is. But do Kasumi and Genrou know? NO! But they will...or will they? Just find it out in the next chapter. I'll try to keep this fic updated, I promise. But for the meantime, ta-ta! 

PS. You want to know how long this chapter really is? Copy paste it to word and see how many pages this is. Hehehe....trivia


	5. Devotion

A/N: Why, hello there again! It's nice to know you are still reading this fic. Greetings to a new reviewer of my story- Neokosazume. (I hope I got that right). Please R&R!

Anyway, 'ar she blows:

Chapter 5- Devotion   
  
"Ouch!" The young red-haired girl complained as Vixen threw her on the floor.

"Only 3 people know this place...so if I were you, I'd spend more time and effort on cooperating...rather than screaming your heart out. Besides, I'm the only one who can hear you." Vixen told her, the way she does to other people besides the bandits.

"I...I will not defy...I'll do anything you tell me...but under one condition..." The girl looked at her with eyes that clearly stated, "I mean it."

"Well, since you're my bargaining chip...just one." Vixen told her.

The girl nodded and asked, "Which of the Mt. Leikaku bandits is a Suzaku celestial warrior?" Vixen felt herself losing body temperature.

Suzaku...celestial...warrior? Genrou... She thought. They're already taking him away?

"Well..." The girl asked eagerly.

"Why do you want to know?" Vixen asked sternly, but one can sense her nervousness. "See...I'm the Suzaku no miko. You must have heard about me... 'Cause I'm quite famous in this empire. Well, anyway, according to my sources, there is one seishii in Mt. Leikaku. Do you know who he is?"

If she came this far, to even submit herself to the piglet Eiken's orders a while ago, just to find her seishii...I might as well hint her.

"Look...kid..." Vixen started.

"Miaka. My name's Yuuki Miaka."  
  
(A/N: Again, last name first. TY! Moving on with the story...)  
  
"Okay...Miaka...all I know is...the seishii living in the premises of Mt. Leikaku is Tasuki. I don't which one is he...nobody told me." Vixen lied.

I'll let Genrou decide if he wants to live his destiny, though I hope he approves. This girl looks like she needed all the help she can get.

"Oh...so...since we made a deal...I'll do whatever you say." Miaka reminded her.

What? I gave her the littlest information...yet she's still keeping our deal? What's with her? I told her almost nothing! I bet she already knew that the seishii here is Tasuki! She's stranger than her clothes. Kasumi thought.

"By the way, I'm Vixen." Kasumi decided to introduce herself, since Miaka wasn't shy to do the same thing.

"Your name is "Vixen?" Isn't that...kinda girly?" Miaka asked innocently.

Kasumi turned at her sharply, with eyes as sharp as her actions. "I...I mean...for a guy like you." Miaka added, frightened.

"You never had a close look at me, didn't you?" Kasumi asked her, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Huh? No..." Miaka admitted.

"I'm a girl, like you." Kasumi frankly told her.

"A female bandit? I've never heard of that before! I thought only men can stand living in a life of crime!" Miaka exclaimed, disbelieving the gender of her capturer.

"Yeah...well...so did I before. But we're THE Leikaku bandits. We're different from the other. Well, better believe it." Suddenly, she remembered something when she looked at her hostage.

She had reddish hair...strange clothes...white complexion...  
  
She can't be! Can she be the...  
  
Kasumi felt herself being pale.  
  
Can she be the girl in my premonition? The one Genrou was assaulting?  
  
Kasumi felt her heart racing, and her breathing faster. "Umm...Miaka? Can I ask something from you?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? Oh...okay, I guess." Miaka replied. Kasumi came nearer her and knelt beside her. She took off her ribbons that bound her hair in buns. Soon, she looked at Miaka with her hair down, who looked back at her bewildered. So...she was the girl in that vision.  
  
"Hey, what did I miss?" Genrou came from behind Kasumi. Of course, with his speed, no one heard or seen him coming or come in.

"Nothing, but if you don't come with me, you'll miss your life." Kasumi told him, motioning him to come with her at the side of the room

"O-kay." Genrou replied lazily.

Upon reaching the point where Miaka couldn't hear what they're talking about, Kasumi quickly turned to Genrou. "She's the one." She told him.

"Who? What one?" He asked, confused by her actions. Kasumi took a deep breath and explained what she knows. "The girl's name is Yuuki Miaka. She's the Suzaku no miko..."

"And let me guess, she's looking for Tasuki." Genrou concluded. Kasumi nodded, and waited for Genrou's reaction. She regretted she did.

"Well, she has to look for nobody. I'm not going to live as a seishii." Genrou told her.

"WHAT?! Are you mad or something? Do you know what she did before I got her?" Kasumi hissed.

"No...what did she do?" Genrou asked coldly.

"Since Eiken was the only one in the stronghold, she asked him to tell her which bandit is a seishii. That piglet actually held her for his lustful desires, which every bandit in Mt. Leikaku knows what it is. If I have not arrived, who knows what will happen to her?"

"Nobody asked her to search for me." Genrou answered colder than he did a while ago.

"What?! Hell, what is wrong with you?" Kasumi asked with a hint of anger and curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing. I made up my mind. I like more the life of an outlaw, rather than of someone following a girl."

"But..."

"No buts. I'm not going to follow a girl. That's final." With these words, Genrou walked away.  
  
Suddenly, Kasumi remembered something that Kouji told her 2 weeks ago.

[Flashback] Kasumi saw Genrou from afar. She watched carefully as he ignored a couple of girls raving mad at him for some reason.

"Ah...the usual. Genrou must have snubbed women again." Kouji spoke beside her. "They always try to get him, since they think he's hot (at least, that's what they say), then they get mad when Genrou just roll his eyes. I don't know what they see in him."

"Why is Genrou such a woman-hater?" Kasumi asked.

"That goes before he became a bandit. He told me once that he had sisters. One day, I met them, and I think they're pretty cool."

"So...why does he hate women?"

"Aidou, one of his elder sisters, has this thing for throwing logs at him. At least, that's what he told me. And, I think it's because he has occasional fighting with them, and he's the man in their house."

"He's the man? Doesn't he have a father?"

"Oh, he does. But...well...to be honest...he's stronger than his dad."

"Kouji, one more question. Did Genrou ever love a woman?" Kasumi asked, curious at Genrou's past.

"Hmm...yeah. Once. Her name is Reirei. I'm not actually in the mood to tell what happened, but to give you a summary, she loved him. In the end, she died because of this reason."

"Oh...she died?" Kasumi asked sadly. "Yup...and I could remember her confessions of her love for Genrou. But he was too numb to notice it.That's why I call Gen a "numb jerk""

"How old was she then?"

"14, I think."

"Oh god..." Kasumi tried to envision what the girl went through to make Genrou notice her.

"And he promised her something." Kouji continued.

"Oh? What?"

"That he would go on to live his destiny. To follow Suzaku, that is...and the miko."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kouji looked at her and answered,

"I don't think I should be the one to answer that. Maybe Genrou will tell you directly. All I'm telling you is Genrou promised Reirei that he would live the life he was supposed to do."

"I still don't understand..."

[End of flashback]

Now I understand...I know what he meant. Kasumi thought, and mouth the words she knows will push Genrou to being a seishii.

"What about Reirei?"

Genrou turned around with utter surprise and asked, "What? How'd you know about Reirei?"

"That doesn't matter now. What about your vow to her?"

"How did you know all those things? Who told you?!"

"I told you, it doesn't matter! Are you just going to forget what you promised her?" Her voice becoming firmer by the minute.

"Well...I..."

"You will what?" Kasumi asked, anger rising in her voice.

"I have to make up my mind on that." He answered weakly.  
  
"Excuse me..." Miaka's voice interrupted their conversation. Both of them looked at their captive. "Since you have no business with me...can anyone of you please untie me? Hotohori and Nuriko might be worried about me."

"Hotohori? Nuriko? Aren't those the names of Suzaku seishiis?" Kasumi asked, trying to confirm if her knowledge about the Suzaku legend is right. Miaka nodded, still smiling. Kasumi sharply turned and grabbed Genrou by his collar. She told him in an angry hissed voice, "See? They're just looking for you. It looks right now that she needs to make her search faster!"

"Search for what?"

"The Seven Suzaku warriors! And you're one of them, whether you like it or not. Can't you see, it's because you're a seishii you became a bandit! You told me a month ago, a day after you let me join you, that you don't accept just anybody in Mt. Leikaku! That means, whoever recruited you, saw your strength from becoming a seishii would help Mt. Leikaku a lot!" She informed him. For a moment, he was surprised by the logic Kasumi did, but he answered firmly, "I told you, I need some time to think about it."

"Fine." She replied, releasing her grip on his collar. "But make it fast. A week will do."

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Genrou asked her.

"It's because of Miaka." She regretted telling him that.

"Miaka? Her?" He asked in surprise, pointing at the girl. "Do you know her?"

"No...all I know is her name. But...somehow, she's like the younger sister I never had."

"You're becoming strange, Vixen. And softer" He remarked, and laughed.

"Fine. One week."  
  
Kasumi approached Miaka and untied her ropes. "Umm...does this mean you're letting me go?" Miaka asked with the same eagerness. "Sure. We got nothing for you here. You might as well go look for your companions." Kasumi told her.

"I will...but I still have to look for Tasuki." At the corner of her eye, she saw Genrou guiltily look away.

Gotcha. Kasumi thought.

"Maybe you'll find him. For the meantime, why not look for the other seishiis? I'm sure there are others there."

"That's not a bad idea. Anyway, thanks for the concern. You are different from the other bandits."

"You just met a rotten egg back there. The others might have treated you better."

"Hmm...maybe. So, thanks anyway. But can I ask you a favor, Vixen-san?"

"Please, call me Vixen. I'm not used to red tape."

"Okay...Vixen...will you help me find my way out of here?"

"Sure." Vixen turned to Genrou and commanded, "Stay here, will ya? I still need to talk to you about something."

"Oh sure...leave the guy behind." Genrou sarcastically commented.

"Thanks!" Vixen walked out of the door, ignoring Genrou's remark.  
  
An hour and a half later, Genrou saw someone walking towards his direction. That someone was wearing red long sleeved- body fit. It wasn't very tight, but you could see the silhouette of the one wearing it. The sleeves were fit until the elbows and loose until the wrists. Along with it was a black pair of pants. She had no jewelries on, except for a wristband. Her midnight blue hair started to get loose from a tight braid. She would not be thought to be a bandit.

"What took you so long?" Genrou immediately asked when Vixen stepped inside the room.

"Well, for starters, we had to take the long way since the shorter one was too steep for Miaka to walk through, then I had to explain to another company of hers that I didn't do anything to her."

"See? That's why I think women can be a pain!"

Kasumi coughed at his remark.

He quickly added, "With a few exceptions." Kasumi nodded in approval.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Genrou reminded her.

"Oh..." She leaned her back on the wall, sighed and started, "It's about Rian." Genrou didn't speak for a while, neither did she. Finally, she asked what she was dying to know, "After you learned more of my background, how I covered it with another name...do you detest me?" She had her head down while asking this, and avoided his gaze.  
  
Only the changing colors of the sky, from pink to dark, moved in that room.  
  
Kasumi added, "It's okay, Genrou. Be honest with me. I'd accept anything. It's just that...you might think that I deceived you on purpose. It's because I don't want to be traced here. And I know you think that I fooled you...but I didn't! I just wanted to discreet my presence. So if you still hate me..." She said all this in one breath, and she literally said everything that came in her head.

But she softened her voice when she mentioned the last phrase. "I don't." Genrou said.

"Wha-what?"

"I don't hate you." She looked up and met his eyes. Genrou started to explain, "I won't hate you just because you hid your true name, and that incident with Okada. You don't know much about my past, and you don't care. So why should I? I have to admit you helped us more than you think. Kouji was right before...that we could use someone like you." Kasumi smiled and thanked him.

"Sure, no problem. But don't tell the others I told you that. I still have a tough-guy reputation to keep." Genrou advised her. "You still haven't clarified something yet." Kasumi remembered what she asked before she had an encounter again with Rian. "Really? Then ask me now."

"It's about 2 nights ago...you still haven't told me your answer...why did you kiss me?" She blushed a bit when she mentioned her question.

"Well, because I..." I know why...but I can't tell her. What if she thinks something bad out of it? Then I'll lose her trust completely. I can't afford that...

"Because you what?" Kasumi asked, sounding impatient.

"If I tell you...would you still be the same towards me?"

"O-okay, I guess."

"Promise me you won't tell anybody else about this."

"I promise." "Well, here it goes...see, I told you that time that you proved my perspective on women wrong. It's because...I've grown fonder to you...more than I have to any other women, even to my sisters. And I...I guess I've just got seen you more than just a bandit...a friend..." Genrou couldn't say anything more, hoping that Kasumi get a picture of what he means. Please don't get mad at me... He silently pleaded.

Kasumi dropped her gaze to the ground and answered, "If it will you feel any better, I'm not angry or anything to you. I see you as a friend, too. The closest one I ever had. No more, no less." Upon saying this, she walked out of the door, and didn't wait for his reaction. Genrou remained rooted on that spot, where he is.

He murmured to himself, I should have seen that coming. I knew she'd say that! Damn it! But if Genrou would just look outside for a second, he'd see Vixen standing some 10 feet away from him, with one hand covering her mouth to lessen the sound coming out of it. And she was shaking. Her cheeks were wet...but it ain't raining...  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna-san! I know...there's more to Vixen x Genrou. But don't worry; I have the end in sight...or at least, I think I do. I know what I'll do in the end. This fic has a story, I promise. It will lead to somewhere. For the meantime, ta-ta!


	6. Of Chinese Amazons

Disclaimer: I'm not Ms. Yuu Watase.  
  
I know I don't put the disclaimer at all chapters, but you know very well that I'm not the one who made the best anime ever!  
  
I am so......sooo........soooooooo sorry if this story didn't end up as expected. While writing this piece, I discovered that my strongest point is being a romance novelist. I have a couple of unpublished works, and as I read through them, I prove that right. So I'm soooooo sooooooo sooooooorrrrryyyyyy for those who thought this was "genre: action".

And...oh yeah...when I say Amazons, I don't mean the greek ones who voluntarily remove their right breasts to fight with a bow and arrow well. (For more info, e-mail me or look for any greek mythology book). I mean, like Shampoo in Ranma 1/2. In my story, Amazons are female warriors, men-haters...period. No more, no less.

So, there...I hope you like this one!  
  
Chapter 6- Of Chinese Amazons...   
  
The next morning, Genrou woke up to the bright sunlight coming through the window at his room. The first thing that came at his mind was Vixen's reaction to what he said.  
  
"If it will you feel any better, I'm not angry or anything to you. I see you as a friend, too. The closest one I ever had. No more, no less." That's it, Vixen? That's all? He thought, still not getting out of his bed. Fck it, how come things are getting more complicated? First, the whole Suzaku thing, now this!  
  
Three raps on his door broke his thoughts. "Knock knock... who's there? It's Kouji, here to talk to his buddy. Oh Kouji! Come in! Thank you." Kouji let himself in.  
  
Kouji's knocking routine never fails to amuse Genrou.  
  
"You're finally awake, Genrou. Hurry down, breakfast's ready."

"I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'll pass." Genrou replied, trying to sound casual.

"Not hungry? Who are you and what did you do the real Genrou?"

"Funny, Kouji. I'm just don't feel like it. I guess I got up at the wrong side of the bed."

"You guess? You're acting real strange today. Anything you want to talk about?"

"And I'm the one who's acting strange today! Since when do you ask to talk? What, are you a family man all of a sudden?" Genrou asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Well, it's just strange."

"What is?"

"You're not the only one who's getting stranger by the minute, you know."

"Oh? Is there anybody else?"

"Vixen."

Genrou was at a sudden lost for words. Judging by Genrou's actions, Kouji asked, "Not to meddle in your business, Genrou, but things like this don't happen often, and certainly not out of the blue. I just want to know what is happening here. If we are all going to live under the same roof for a hopefully long time, I might as well know what's going on."  
  
Genrou sighed and asked, "If I tell you, do you promise to zip it? I mean, not to tell anyone? The last thing Vixen and I wants is everyone's comment."

"Sure. So...what's up with you two?"

"See...I guess I haven't told you yet...but well...Vixen..."

"Look, Genrou. This is your buddy you are talking to! C'mon, spit it out!"

"Fine...sigh...Vixen proved me wrong on women, okay? I...I guess I love her for that." He blushed and hushed when he said the L-word. He was frustrated when he was Kouji trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so fcking funny?" Genrou asked crossly.

"It's just that..." Kouji managed to stop laughing. "...I thought things would get good between you two, but I never thought you would be THAT close to her."

"Nor did I. I don't know...maybe it's just the fact that I haven't seen a female bandit before."

"What about Reirei?"

"Oh...Rei is different...see, Reirei was the one who...you know...liked me, but I ignored it...but Vixen...it's the opposite."

"So you got a taste of your own medicine. Maybe Vixen is reincarnated Reirei."

"Don't rub it in, Kouji. Don't even try."

"Hey, hey! I'm just kidding. Anyway, so what's the reason why you're not eating?"  
  
Genrou explained what happened last night. In the end, Kouji finally understood why and how Genrou lost his appetite. "So...what are you going to do? You can't hide from her forever. You still have a life, you know."

"Speaking of life, yester night, the Suzaku no miko showed up!"

"The miko? How?"

"I don't know. I just saw Vixen and that girl in the room."

"What room?"

"The one uphill. The one that the only three of us knows."

"Oh. Anyway, where is the miko now?"

"Vixen helped her go down the mountain. She gave me a week's deadline. I don't know why she cares about this matter."

"Hey, that's what you like about her, right?"

"So...do you think I should go?"

"Of course you have to go!"  
  
Dead silence followed. "So...going back to Vixen. What will you do now? You can't leave things like that." Kouji told him. "I know...but what am I to do?"  
  
Suddenly, the door to Genrou's room burst open. One of the bandits was the cause of that. "Genrou...Kouji! Vixen..." He said, out of breath. Genrou immediately stood up.

"What happened?"

"Vixen...was...kidnapped!" It took seconds before Genrou absorbed the three words. It was like a joke he just can't comprehend.

Without speaking, he ran off the room and straight to Vixen's. He saw signs of struggle, like her blanket and pillows were trashed at the floor. He also saw Vixen's prized sword on the floor. Part of it was out of the case. He ran to the only window, and saw the mainframe broken, and the glass broke to pieces.

No...this can't be happening.

Seconds later, he heard footsteps behind him. It was Kouji. "What the hell happened here?"

"I wish I knew." He turned to Kouji and decided, "That's it. I'm not going to follow any miko until I find Vixen. I'm gonna go look for her."

"Where are you going to search first?" Kouji asked. Genrou stopped dead on his tracks and thought about it.  
  
"Hey guys, look!" One of the bandits who entered the room waved a piece of paper above his head. Genrou quickly turned and snatched it right out of the bandit's hand.

It read (in Chinese):  
Mt. Leikaku bandits: I took the girl. Don't bother looking for her, you won't find her anyway. Be wise, and don't waste your time and effort searching. Women can protect themselves, unlike what you men think of us being weak.  
  
-ChiAm-  
  
"ChiAm?" Genrou repeated. "What kind of a group is that?" Suddenly, a bandit who rarely talked named Ping spoke by Genrou's shoulder. "Umm...Genrou... I know what ChiAm is." Genrou turned around and exclaimed, "Well, tell what it is, and what does it have to do with Vixen!"

"Yes, sir. ChiAm is abbreviation for "Chinese Amazon." They are a group of female feminists, who believe men shouldn't be powerful. I don't know what they want with Vixen...but my guess is...they got her because she's with guys. Us."  
  
Genrou spoke a rather colorful line of curses upon knowing this.  
  
Kouji asked Ping, "Do you know their whereabouts?"

"No one does. But rumors have it that they also live in a mountain...Wundan Mountain."

"Where's that?"

"If you'll leave now, you might reach it in the afternoon. No clue where they exactly live, though."  
  
"Then I'm going." Genrou stood up, with determination that can't be changed. Before anyone could say anything, he already left.

Where am I? This question was the only thing Vixen could think. She couldn't see anything, since she was blindfolded. Her hands and feet were tied, and she could feel a strong piece of rope around her waist. She was on a sitting position...that she knows.

No sound is present. No action is done. No one is guarding. Nothing was around her.  
  
When her head was cleared, there was only thing she know she can do. She inhaled a lot of air, and let it all out in one shrill. Reaction came as she expected. Someone came from behind her and gagged her mouth. "Shut up, btch, if you know what's good for you!" Vixen started to shake her head violently as a woman held a gag across her mouth. Slowly, the blindfold slid down her face.

"Hey! What are you-?" The woman behind her asked. Vixen got a full view of the room she's in. It was dark, small, and vacant. Period.

"He-he...surprised, aren't you?" The woman told her.

"Where the hell am I? And what do you want from me?" Vixen asked, almost crying from the anxiety. She heard the woman behind her walked in front of her. She was quite a sight. The woman stands 6'2'' at least. And had bulging muscles on her arms and legs. She wore a metal armor on her body. Her black hair reached up to her waist, and in a thick braid. She looked manlier than any guy in Mt. Leikaku.

"The name's San Lung. Since you're already awake, I guess you're ready to meet Master Lana Pai."

"Who? You haven't answered my question...what do you want from me?"

"Pai-sama will tell you. Right now, I got to take you there." Without even bothering to take Vixen off the chair, Lung just kicked the wooden chair, and Vixen landed squarely on the cold floor. With her hands and feet still tied, Lung grabbed her by the waist and slung her over her shoulder. Vixen couldn't figure out why she doesn't feel any fear or anger...as if this was natural.

Must be because I haven't eaten anything yet.

"So...what have you been doing after you were abandoned?" Lung asked her as they headed for Lana Pai's room.

"What? Abandoned?"

"You mean, you don't know what happened to you before? Don't you remember anything?"

"Sure I do...except for who I really am, who was my parents, where was I born..."

"Then let Pai-sama tell you what you really are."

"Who exactly is this Pai figure? How does she know me? How are you connected to me?"

But Lung didn't reply.

With one hand, San Lung knocked on two massive golden doors, decorated with carvings of a woman defeating a dragon. "Lana Pai-sama! This is San Lung. I have her." A firm yet feminine voice came behind the door, "Good...good. Come in."

Lung opened the door, still not putting Vixen down. "I've been expecting you. It's about time you come here." The same firm voice came again. Vixen felt strong hands hold her waist and placed her gently on the floor. Vixen's immediate reaction is to turn around and look at Lana Pai. She was far different from Lung. There's no doubt about it.

Vixen was in some kind of awe when Pai stood up. She wore a figure-flattering Chinese dress that fitted her body perfectly. Her height was at least 5'8'', from where Vixen is standing. Her "assets" could mesmerize a guy anytime anywhere. She had the shiniest, softest blood-red hair she has ever seen. And her eyes contrasted her hair...it was as blue as the ocean. "I'll leave now, your majesty." San Lung walked out of the door, shutting the door behind her. "Ah...you have at last returned! You do have your mother's eyes." Pai walked towards her. But Vixen stepped back as Pai took a step. With Pai's presence, Vixen started to feel nervous. "Why, don't you remember me?" Pai stopped and asked. "No, I don't. Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Vixen asked her. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm Lana Pai, the head of the ChiAm." "ChiAm?"

"The Chinese Amazon. What we want from you...is for you to be back, sister."  
  
Meanwhile, Genrou climbed the so-called "Stairs of the God". It was called that way, because the said stairs is built on Mount Wundan. It is on the mountain itself, and it reaches to the top of the lowest mountain on the mountain range. And whenever the clouds were low, the flight of stairs seems to reach the heavens above. When he finally reached the top, he heard screams. He ran towards it, and burst opened the door.

There were three doors inside it, and he listened to which one has Vixen inside. The farthest door at his right had the only sound. "Let me go!"

"So you're the Suzaku no miko, huh? I think her majesty would like to see you. Although, not now. She's still seeing an important figure in the Chinese Amazon line."

"I don't care. Just let me go. I don't know what I did to you...but whatever it is, I'm willing to apologize."

"Nah, don't worry...you didn't do anything. We just want to check you out...since we want to meet the woman who will save Konan."  
  
Genrou knocked the door down, and on his hand, ready for attack, was the tessan. He was hoping to give out a surprise attack. But the surprise was on him...because whom he saw again was the one he least expected. Sitting on a brittle wooden chair was a girl in her...what...15's or something. She had red hair and greenish eyes, and the strangest clothing Genrou had ever seen. He knew who this girl was...it was Yuki Miaka...the Suzaku no miko...the one whom he promised not to follow until he brings Vixen back.  
  
"And who are you? How did you get in here?" A "manly woman" walked in front of Miaka and bombarded him with questions. Before he had anytime to answer (or since he is Genrou, swear more foul words), the what-seems-to-be Amazon woman sneered and told him, "Well never mind. What use will those information be when it came from a soon-to-be dead guy."  
  
She lunged forward, and Genrou moved to his side to dodge all those weight. The woman turned to look at Genrou with clenched teeth. "Look...don't you want to know what I came here for?" Genrou asked, while avoiding more of the Amazon's attacks.

"No! You guys go here for only one reason!"

"And what's that reason?"

"To get Master Pai!"

"Well I'm not here for her...I don't even know her! I just want to bring Vixen back!" The Amazon paused, and stood with curiosity etched on her face.

"Who is Vixen?"

"You know...tall, midnight blue hair, mauve eyes..."

"Oh her...is that all why you came here? Wait...are you one of the Mt. Leikaku bandits?"

"You bet I am! And yes, she's all that I came here for."

"Well, too bad for you, bandit, but she's already in Master Pai's room."

"So?"

"Rules are rules...you can't bother Master without her permission. And right now, I don't. Oh well...it was nice chatting with you. Goodbye!" She took out a sharpened sword, and thrust it forward, towards Genrou.

"Sorry but I have to do this! Lekka Shinen!"

Upon saying the incantation, flames shot out of the tessan. The woman she attacked opened a door well hidden with the wooden walls. It was like an emergency exit or something.  
  
Genrou was about to leave when he caught movement behind him. At the corner of his eye, he saw Miaka squirming on her seat. She was trying to avoid the tongues of flame surrounding her. Part of Genrou told him to leave now, but another voice was screaming, telling him to rescue Miaka. What for? He asked himself. Then he remembered what Vixen told him the night before...  
  
"Why do you care so much about her?" Genrou asked Vixen.

"It's because of her."

"The miko? Do you know her?"

"No...but she's like the younger sister I never had."

"You're getting softer."

Grumbling, he followed the screaming voice and rescued Miaka. The moment they reached outside, Genrou started untying her, and removed the gag placed across her mouth before Genrou arrived. Gasping for breath, Miaka managed to say, "Thanks...did Hotohori or Nuriko told you I was here?"

"No. I don't know who they are. Anyway...do you know where Vixen is?"

"Vixen?"

"Yeah...you know...the only female bandit in Mt. Leikaku...the one that helped you out when you were held as hostage...remember?"

"Hmm...yeah, now I do! Well, where is she? I forgot to thank her back then. I owe her a lot, since she fought away the wolves, trying to protect me."

"Wolves?"

She nodded and explained, "When we went down, we came across a group of wolves. She protected me, and she acted as if she didn't care if those animals get her. But in the end, she killed them all. Even if she looked tired, she still insisted on putting me on safe ground. And the best thing is...we don't know each other!"

"Yeah...that sounds exactly like Vixen. So, do you know where she is?"

"No...I've only been here for the last 5 minutes or so."

"Damn it!" Genrou stood up and when he was about to leave, he felt Miaka tug his coat. "What the-?" Miaka also stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm coming."

"What?"

"I said I owed Vixen a favor. I'm going to return it now. I'll help you search for her."

"Who asked you?! Besides, do you know what you're fighting against?"

"Oh yes I do. And you don't have to worry about me on the way...I can defend myself."

"Really? Then how did you not free yourself a while ago?"

"I was..."

"Never mind. I think Vixen would like to see you anyway."

"Thank you."

"Well, c'mon already!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sister?" Vixen asked in disbelief.

"Are we related?"

"Why yes. May I ask...what name do you use now?"

"Vixen. Anyway..."

"Oh yes. See...you have the blood of an Amazon."

"I WHAT?! I know I'm strong in most ways...I can defend and fight after all, and how many girls do you know can say that? But does that makes me an Amazon?!"

Pai turned around and walked towards a western-looking chair. It seemed soft, unlike the local ones, which were made out of wood. "Have a seat first, Vixen...and I'll explain everything." At first, Vixen hesitated, since this is a stranger asking her to sit down.

Sensing her hesitance, Pai just smiled and assured her, "Don't worry...it isn't jinxed. It's just a chair. I figure that you might want to sit down when you want to hear about your...rather interesting past."

Slowly, Vixen walked towards it...and later sat down. But she still had her eyes locked on Pai.

"Well...since you're already rested...I think you're ready now."  
  
A/N: He-he...the chapter ender kinda leaves you hanging on the edge, right? Anyway, more info on the Amazons (since they can be a rather interesting topic). They're not the river (Amazon River), but Amazons are female warriors. They don't only exist in Asia, but also in different parts of the world, even in Egypt! Although their exact origins are unknown, they are claimed to have started in Ancient Greece.

So, there...more facts for you. The reason why I included them is because...well...I find them fascinating. I mean, it's good to know that even women can be fighters. I was born and living currently in the Philippines, and there is one famous Philippine Amazon. She is Princess Urduja. If you want to learn more about her, you can find search it the net...there has to be at least one website that covers her.  
  
But not more here. I'm covering this fanfic!  
  
Don't think I'm giving Amazons a bad name. No, heck no. I just exaggerated things a bit. Everything here is purely fiction, hence fanfiction. I hope you wouldn't be disgusted when you come across the word Amazon in your history book. They're good people, okay? I just thought they'd do something like this centuries ago. Besides, it's for entertainment's sake, not information. Oh well...I have to continue while I still have time...classes start in a couple of days, if not weeks. So...on with Chapter 7! [Hey, I'm already at chapter 7! And you're still reading! Wow...it's my biggest accomplishment...ever! (Laughs evilly and everyone raises their eyebrows.)


	7. The Reason Behind Mauve and Blue

Disclaimer: I'm not Ms. Yuu Watase. Reminder: The statements, events and names you will be reading are based on pure fiction. It is the effect of the author's wild, often violent imagination and strange creativity. Violent words, situations included are not suitable for young audience. Parental guidance is advised.  
  
But if your parents see that you're reading a fanfic written by me, you'll be grounded for a year. (Just kidding!)  
  
A/N: Catchy introduction, huh?  
  
Hey, I'm getting the hang of writing author's notes! Anyway, I know I suck at describing things, like how someone looks like, the moves. Please bear with an amateur writer, who never wrote anything this major before. Thank you!  
  
But right now...without any further ado...  
  
Chapter 7- The Reason Behind Mauve and Midnight Blue

Genrou stood up and when he was about to leave, he felt Miaka tug his coat.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Miaka also stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm coming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I owed Vixen a favor. I'm going to return it now. I'll help you search for her."  
  
"Who asked you?! Besides, do you know what you're fighting against?"  
  
"Oh yes I do. And you don't have to worry about me on the way...I can defend myself."  
  
"Really? Then how did you not free yourself a while ago?"  
  
"I was..."  
  
"Never mind. I think Vixen would like to see you anyway."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, c'mon already!" Pai turned around and walked towards a western-looking chair. It seemed soft, unlike the local ones, which were made out of wood.  
  
"Have a seat first, Vixen...and I'll explain everything."  
  
At first, Vixen hesitated, since this is a stranger asking her to sit down. Sensing her hesitance, Pai just smiled and assured her, "Don't worry...it isn't jinxed. It's just a chair. I figure that you might want to sit down when you want to hear about your...rather interesting past."  
  
Slowly, Vixen walked towards it...and later sat down. But she still had her eyes locked on Pai.  
  
"Well...since you're already rested...I think you're ready now." Miaka crept quietly behind Genrou. Seeing that where they going seemed dangerous, she whispered, "Hey Genrou...do you know where we are? This place kinda seems...deep." She nervously looked around. All she saw were towering trees, the ground covered totally by weeds and grass. And not to be ignored is the darkness slowly blanketing the forest.  
  
Genrou sharply turned around and hissed at the same manner, "You're the one who had me drag you around! Complain if you want, but remember whose idea this is."  
  
"I know that! All I want to know is if you know where we are! That's all! And you have to say all those..."

Pai walked around Vixen a few times, murmuring, "Where shall I start? Where shall I start?"  
  
Slightly annoyed and impatient, Vixen suggested, "Umm...Pai...maybe you could start with the background of the Chinese Amazons. That's where you usually find the answers."  
  
"Yes...yes of course. Okay...here it goes..."  
  
[Pai's point of view]

_It all started centuries ago. The Chinese Amazon was similar to the other Amazons from other countries. The only fine line that separated the ChiAm from them is most dedicate themselves to hating men, thinking they should be the inferior ones. So, they consider all children of the Amazons, whether from their group or from other countries, taboo. They think it's a disgrace that someone who fights against men would go through sexual intercourse, and take the pain of birth labor. As inhumane as it seems, they kill both the mother, who is, or was, an Amazon, and the father. They also kill the child if it is a male, but spare it if it's a female. They take the female baby and train it to become a better Amazon than its mother. That's how the number of Amazon increases. It's all because of the women who were willing to take death for the sake of a man's true love. Honestly, I think they're foolish. They believed in an illusion, an illusion that will not last long, yet they think death is the least of their worries. Selfishness, that's what it is. For me, to fall for a guy who will leave you in the end for something very much less than a woman's worth is stupid. Back to what happened. 41 years ago, another soon-to-be Amazon was born to this world. Her name is not mentioned anymore around the Chinese Amazons, because the elderly, the ones who lived with her, thought she was a fine woman lost. I heard she was the best of all Chinese Amazons, her time as well this period. She was strong and soft at the right degree, her skill with blades and combat, and to add up her speed and accuracy once beat 50 fully armed men. Even I couldn't believe it, until everyone that I asked about her told me that same thing. But she did one fatal mistake. It's the only one she mistake she took, at least for the Amazons, but that lead her to an early grave. She fell in love with a man. The man's identity was also hidden. Anyway, the only thing the Amazons could do, since according to the rules, you can only kill a man when he plants a seed to an Amazon or when he does abusive actions to one or more Amazon, was to tell her to stop her feelings before it's too late. But she didn't...or maybe she couldn't. The next thing known was they had a baby...a female child she bore. Although it hurts the seniors that time to kill such an excellent woman, they have to. One of the seniors who were at the ceremony at killing the woman told me that there was no Amazon who didn't shed a tear for her. The one who threw the spear at her back was the one who took it really bad. After her burial, that Amazon (who threw the spear) visited her grave every day until the day she herself died. But when it was time to slay the life of the man who planted that seed that bore their child, every one took pleasure in torturing him. That day was dubbed as "The River of Blood." It was said that the couple were executed at the coast of a river near here. Rumors have it that that river turned literally red. Because of the Amazons' anger to that man, they tortured him to pieces and threw the parts to the said river. For a minute or two, the river turned red from blood. _[End of narration]  
  
Pai sighed at the tale she told, and sadness was etched on her face. Vixen listened to every word, but still could not figure something out. "Umm...Pai...I'm sorry that happened to the duo...but I don't know what that has to do with me."  
  
Pai sighed again in disbelief and asked, "Don't you get it? You're the reason why this people had to be executed!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are the baby she bore."  
  
Vixen's eyes widened at surprise. No matter how sensible it sounds, she still couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
Pai continued, "I was ten years old when your parents was executed. After that dreaded event, we went back to the throttlehold up here, in Mt. Wundan, where we were based. We tried to find you. But we saw you at the arms of Hitomi, a close friend of your mother. She looked at us angrily and said, "She doesn't belong here!" before she escaped. Our attempt to stop her was to no use. We searched around the area but there was no sign of you or Hitomi."  
  
"Why...why do you want me?"  
  
"Because of your mother. We believe that you will grow up with the same flair as your mother, with the right training. And we could help you avoid the lethal mistake your mother did. And now we found you..." Pai looked as if she could cry anytime.  
  
Vixen was speechless for a while, trying to grasp the revelation of her past. She never felt so vulnerable all her life.  
  
So Hitomi did save me...  
  
"Vixen..." Pai broke out of her thoughts. Vixen looked up when Pai called her name. Pai smiled and asked, "Are you willing to stay, Vixen? Are you willing to follow the footsteps your mother left, yet steer clear of the slip-up she did?"  
  
Suddenly, Vixen's thoughts were cleared and she knew what she was going to answer.  
  
"Well?" Pai asked impatiently.  
  
"No."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I said, no. I'm not going to be an Amazon. I'm happy with the life I'm in now, and I don't want to change a thing. I managed for 16 years to live without you...why stop now?"  
  
"Vixen..."  
  
"Sorry, Pai. But I have all the right to choose the life I want to live, and being an Amazon is not my interest. It was nice knowing you...and thank you for the information. But I have to leave now. The bandits might be worried about my whereabouts."  
  
Vixen stood up and passed by a surprised and disappointed Pai. When she was about to open the door, Pai spoke up with a broken voice, "I don't think you get it, Vixen."  
  
Vixen turned around and asked, "What?"  
  
She saw Pai face her, but the usual cheerfulness at her ocean-blue eyes was replaced with anger.  
  
"For years, we've been searching for a fine young woman with mauve eyes and midnight blue hair, like her mother's. For 16 years, we failed. But now that you're here...we ain't going to let you go that easily." She snapped her fingers and soon the room was also occupied with at least 5 heavily armed Amazons. "I'm afraid we have to make you stay, whether you like it or not. You're the only hope of the Chinese Amazon to overthrow men from their superior places, and make it a woman's world."  
  
Vixen mustered all the courage she has and managed to reply, "Then I'm afraid that this fine young woman with mauve eyes and midnight blue hair isn't going to stay. You can do it yourselves, but I'm not going to follow you. I have nothing personal against males, no matter how stupid and fickle they can be at times. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to a place where I live with males...and I like it."  
  
She heard a few gasp at her statements, and all she did was roll her eyes at the silliness these women have.  
  
"SEIZE HER!" Pai commanded the other Amazons.  
  
Vixen instinctively jumped to avoid the sharp blades the Amazons were throwing at her. She headed to the massive glass window, and it broke since the blades broke through it.  
  
Genrou heard glass breaking above him and Miaka. Seconds later, she saw one sharpened knife miss him by an inch. Then he heard knife blades clang at each other.  
  
"Duck!"  
  
Miaka, oblivious to the danger raining on them, felt herself thrown at the ground when Genrou covered her with himself, trying to protect the miko.  
  
Moments later, he felt things were still again. He loosened his hold on her, and asked,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Judging by the nod, Genrou knew she was just fine. He completely took off his hold on her, and looked up, hoping to get a clue on what just happened. Unfortunately, all he can make out of the chaos was voices. All he heard was screams, yells and clanging of metals. Later, he heard what he wanted to hear...Vixen's voice.  
  
"There is no way I'll stay here, Pai! Kill me if you want, but I ain't going to reside in this hell."  
  
"Spare me the words, Vixen. Besides, how are you going to exit?"  
  
He heard footsteps, walking towards the edge of the broken window. Then, silence followed.  
  
Reading her body language, Pai shrilled, "Don't you even dare..." Vixen looked back and flashed a rather naughty smile. "Yes I will." Upon saying these words, she jumped out, unafraid of the price she might fall in. She felt blood trickle down her arm when she hit a thick branch of a tree. She also felt a tinge of pain when the blades of leaves scar her.  
  
She felt herself falling at a rapid pace, and she knows that when she hits the ground, she'll crash to pieces.  
  
And that's better than staying at Wundan Mountain!  
  
Just when she was ready to feel the gravely pain, she held her breath.  
  
I'm sorry, Genrou. But the vision I had of you loving Miaka is something I shouldn't alter...it might lead to worse things, as it has before.  
  
Genrou saw something fall down out of the broken window. He stepped backward, and caught the descending figure.  
  
Vixen expected to feel more pain than what she is feeling now. She felt hands breaking her fall. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see what happened. ...  
  
Genrou watched as Vixen opened her eyes. ...  
  
And she was quite pleased to see whom she saw. ....  
  
He was glad she was all right. ...  
  
Genrou...  
  
...  
  
Vixen...  
  
...  
  
She smiled when she confirmed that it really was him. He helped her to her feet. She embraced him real tight when she finally stood.  
  
"Thanks..." She meekly whispered.  
  
"What happened? He asked in the same manner.  
  
"Nothing much. How did you know I was here?"  
  
"The Chinese Amazon left a note. And Ping told us your location. Oh, and I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
He held her shoulders and turned her around. Miaka stood there with that almost insane smile on her face. "Hello!"  
  
Vixen couldn't help but smile. She remembered what she told him the night before. She asked Genrou, "So...what's your decision?"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She nodded in approval. "Well...let's go now, shall we? Before those Amazons find me." Miaka and Genrou followed behind her as she crept towards the way out of the ChiAm throttlehold. Vixen ran, enduring pain and blood. But she was nonetheless happy...for she escaped the biggest pain...

A/N: Now you know why I posted that reminder. No, the ChiAm is not a reflection of my hatred for the opposite sex. Look, you might think I have this thing for sexists. I mean, the ChiAm, Okada...but I just couldn't think of anything else. I'm having a very bad case of writer's block.  
  
On with the show! I mean, on with the next chapter!


	8. Providence

**Disclaimer: You know who I'm not.**

**Reminder: You know where it all comes from.**

A/N: OVA 1 episode 4 (flame of friendship) spoilers

Chapter 8- Providence

"Hey, you're back!"

"That's fast!"

"What happened?"

Remarks and comments immediately came when Vixen, Miaka and Genrou were seen in the premises of Mt. Leikaku.

Genrou managed to laugh them off and said back, "Guys, guys, one by one! We can't answer everything that fast. We're not used to media!"

Vixen was silent all this time, secretly thinking why she likes it here. She felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked who it was, and saw a beaming Kouji. "Glad you're back, Vix...but can we talk about something that happened lately?"

Although surprised, she nodded and followed him as they went out of the crowd.

Miaka squeezed out of the crowd of bandits. She watched the movements outside the window, and saw 2 figures waving at her. She squinted and was overjoyed to see it was Nuriko and Hotohori. But when she looked at her sides, she saw no way of escape. She looked back at her seishiis and shook her head, sending the message that she can't get out just yet.

Genrou, surrounded with bandits that keep on asking what happened, saw the two leave.

_And knowing Kouji, he'll ask her something about me._

While nobody was watching him, he squeezed himself out of the crowd and followed Vixen and Kouji. And he proved that he does know his fellow bandit.

"Nice to have you back, Vix, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you have something against Genrou?"

This took Kasumi back. _Me? Have something against Genrou? Of course not! If it weren't for that premonition, I would have voiced out my true feelings when he confessed!_

"Of course there's none! Why, what happened?"

"I hate it most when I'm not aware of what's happening between my fellow bandits. If we are going to live with each other for quite a time, we might as well stand each other's guts and tell everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know what happened between you and Genrou. Why did you say no to him?"

"It's because..." Kasumi thought for a way to make things simpler...when they weren't at all.

I said no to him because I don't want things to change. That dream of mine told me that he will fall head over heals to Miaka and I can't change that. I mean, I can but I'm not going to change what I see ahead. The last time I did, it cost Hitomi's life. No way am I risking Genrou's!

"Yo Vixen...can you talk now?" Kouji asked, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Um...well, I can't tell you."

"Hell why not?"

"Why are you so interested in this?" Kasumi asked suspiciously.

"Because it's affecting Genrou. He rescued you without eating, he wouldn't have moved unless you have been kidnapped...and that could mean trouble. You broke through his hard core, who knows what can happen?"

But Kasumi couldn't hear more of what Kouji said, because things were slowly turning black. And before she knew it, she was shut down from the world.

"Vixen...Vixen?"

"Hey, is she alright?"

"I think she's coming around..."

Kasumi heard voices near her, beside her. But she was too weak to move and try to find out who these people are.

Soon, she managed to open her eyes a bit, but almost closed it again by the light that she was suddenly not used to. After a while, she adapted to it and recognized three people- Kouji, Genrou, and Miaka.

"Are you alright, Vixen?" Miaka's soft voice came. She squeezed Kasumi's hand a bit tight, and Kasumi felt her own weakness in the moment. But she managed to smile and say, "Yeah...believe me, in this case I am."

She heard sighs of relief around her.

"Well, glad that's over. Umm...Miaka, there are two guys waiting for you outside. I think they were the hostages we took with you."

"Oh, Hotohori and Nuriko! Thank you, Kouji."

"Well," Kouji addressed the two. "I gotta go just for now. Catch ya later!" Genrou caught a wink from his pal.

And off Kouji and Miaka left.

There was a long and painful silence between Kasumi and Genrou, and none of them are looking at each other.

"So, Vixen..." Genrou broke the silence. "You still haven't answered Kouji's last question."

Kasumi immediately looked at Genrou when he said these. He had that strange look on his face...almost sad.

"Genrou..." Kasumi tried to explain.

"You know, all I want is your reply. That's all. I won't ask for anything more, anything less."

Kasumi dropped her voice and mumbled, "That must be the cruelest of all irony."

Now it was Genrou's turn to look.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way."

The long silence was back on.

"Okay, you really want to know, huh?" Kasumi started.

"Yeah."

"You see, I had this premonition, which appeared to me as a dream. I can't tell you exactly what happened, but I can tell you it's about you, as Tasuki, and..."

"And?"

"Miaka."

"Miaka? The Suzaku no miko?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT? What's with that?"

"It seems that you had this unexpressed feelings for her."

"That girl? Me? Are you sure it was me?"

Kasumi thought of the flaming red hair, top less status and the fact that he was on top of Miaka. She giggled and said, "Well, it's a bit too hard to ignore."

"So if that's the reason, why did you say no?"

"Weren't you listening to me a while ago?"

"Of course I was, but what you mean is, if you didn't have the vision, you would do the otherwise."

Kasumi dropped her gaze and blushed. "Well...you know...yeah..."

She felt warm arms wrap around her, and flaming orange hair was at her sight.

"You're not so numb after all." She heard him whisper.

She closed her eyes in response and let the warmth, the memory sink in to her.

"Oh...so Tasuki's dead?" Miaka asked, almost fainting.

"I'm afraid so." Genrou replied. Genrou, Kouji, Miaka, Nuriko, Hotohori and a few bandits were in the room where their previous boss' coffin laid.

"That makes things hard. That means I can't summon Suzaku anymore..." Miaka whispered.

"Pardon me, boss...but there is a rumor around my hometown that says that there is a person that can bring the dead back to life." A bandit piped in.

"Are you sure about that, mister?" Miaka asked, almost threateningly to the bandit.

"Well, they're just rumors."

"Then I'm taking my chances! I'll go and check that out!" Miaka announced in pure determination.

"Way to go, Miaka!" Nuriko said amusingly.

"But most importantly, one more bowl of rice please!" Miaka said, raising her bowl.

Everyone tripped over.

And so the three left, leaving Genrou and the others feeling weird because they realized that they just fed their hostages and treated more like guests.

"Hey, how's Vixen doing?" Kouji asked once they were back inside.

"Fine, I guess." Genrou replied.

"And you?" Kouji asked once more.

"Whadya mean what about me?"

"Just in case you have forgotten, you haven't eaten yet."

"Oh...so it was my stomach that was grumbling, not the dogs."

That night... 

"With all the excitement of the day, I forgot to eat!" Kasumi exclaimed in her room, when the call of her stomach was too hard to ignore. She stood and went to the kitchen.

Upon reaching her destination, she got what she could-sake and real food. Within a minute or two, she cleaned the bottle and plate.

So that's how hungry I am.

Later on, she regretted drinking that one whole bottle of sake.

The good news, Kasumi, you're not hungry anymore. The bad news, neither are you sleepy!

She decided to just sit down at a chair by the counter. Having nothing else to do, she let her thoughts come in.

How stupid can a woman be? I know that in the future, I'm gonna be busted by the guy I like very much and yet I still love him. Kasumi, you better get that guy of your mind or you're going to be busted- big time! But I can't. Not that easily. But I promise I'll not get mad at Miaka. She has nothing to do with it...well, not exactly but it isn't her fault Genrou's got some unexpressed feelings. Besides, she's too cute to be mad at. Wait...

"Where is Miaka?" She asked, knowing no one will reply. But that wasn't what happened.

"She left already." A very familiar voice answered. Kasumi spun around and saw Genrou standing by the doorway.

"What do you mean she left already? When?"

"Just today. After she met her friends again, they went on looking for a healer in the town that can bring the dead back to life."

"Why would they do that?" Kasumi asked, wondering whom Miaka wants to resurrect.

"Well..." Genrou walked slowly and sat at the stool besides Kasumi.

"They're trying to relive Tasuki." Genrou explained.

"But you are Tasuki!"

"I know that, you know that, Kouji knows that...but do they?" Genrou said, in a rather ironic tone.

"But you promised..."

"I know, I know. But I just can't leave the gang, can I?"

"Well...no, I guess not."

"Besides, they don't need me anyway. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"I'll give you 5 reasons why you should go. One- they need you! Two- this call is more of a "should," not a "would." Three- you promised Reirei. Four- they can't summon Suzaku with a missing warrior, even one! Fifth- Miaka looks like she needs all the help she can get."

Genrou looked down, trying to think it over.

"Well...what's your decision?" Kasumi asked softly and impatiently.

"I guess I'm going." Genrou sighed.

Although Genrou didn't look at Kasumi's reaction, he felt her warm smile. _And tomorrow, I won't feel that again. _He thought.

"Don't worry about us when you go live as Tasuki. We can handle ourselves." Kasumi assured Genrou. "Well, I better go and try to get some sleep. I don't want to be wake late tomorrow." Kasumi added.

She stood up, almost jumping, from the stool and walked past Genrou. As if reflex, Genrou turned and stopped her. "Wait, Vixen."

Kasumi turned around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Umm...since I'm gonna be out already tomorrow morning, can I ask...just one more thing?"

"Oh, sure anything."

For a second, Genrou looked like he was about to do what he was thinking, but another second later, he hesitated.

"Nah, never mind. I might regret it later."

She looked at him curiously, wondering what he was trying to mean. But she decided to let it rest.

"Well, good night." She walked off with a wave.

"Yeah...good night." Genrou mumbled.

This might be the last night things won't be confusing and complicated.

A/N: And so chapter 8 ends! Now, I promise to continue this fic. Why you ask? Because

some big shot printing press might discover me! (Wishful thinking)

So you'll be expecting more complicated, confusing, perhaps romance (well I'm a romance writer! What do you expect?). Ja ne, minna-san! (ïƒŸY'all know what that means!)

And two more things:

Kasumi/Vixen is not psychic just because she saw the future ahead. Everyone has seen the future in his or her dreams. It's just that, they, by nature, forget it 10 seconds after they become fully conscious. Even I have those dreams! I saw myself, from my POV, standing in front of my batch mates and they were all clapping at me. A few days later, I won in an essay-writing contest. Everyone was clapping at me because, well, they're polite, and the other 2 winners (I was the third placer) are from the top section. They didn't think someone from the lower ranked sections might be a winner alongside with the "usual winners".

Another, here's the situation when I was writing this fic.

I started it when we (students) were still in our Christmas break, when I was still in my high school freshman year. I had a lot of time in my hands then. Now, I'm in my sophomore year and let me tell you, it takes more than passing grades to please your teachers.

I wrote up to 9 chapters and editing them. So, after the 9th chapter is posted, please understand that this story might be stagnant for a few weeks, if not months. But I'll do my best to update it as often as I can. Don't worry, I'll write the chapters while I'm in my lunch breaks. (We have two- recess and lunch.) And let's hope I'll not run out of Internet time.

Ja!


	9. Graveyard Goodbye

A/N: Since I can't think of anything to say, let's get it on! I'm sure you already know who I'm not from the past eight chapters. So...on with the show, umm...story...whatever! Oh by the way, there won't be any author's notes at the end. It's my way of leaving you at the edge. I feel kinda senti today...I guess that helped. I can't help it, so I'd like to apologize for all the grammar, spelling mistakes you might encounter along the way.

Chapter 9-Final Meeting by the Graveyard

"Well, I'm going now!" Genrou declared over the sea of heads.

"So long, pal!" A bandit called.

"We're gonna miss our leader!" Another one echoed.

And so the same remarks echoed in the building.

After minutes of farewells, good lucks, and last words, Genrou left the Mt. Leikaku. A final wave, and he left.

A few meters away, he saw someone leaning over a tree, waiting for him.

_Vixen?_

"Vixen?" He asked, walking closer.

True enough, it was the cunning female.

"What, you think I'm going to let you leave just like that?" She asked, like an older sister.

"Yup." Genrou taunted.

"Nice try. I just wanted to make sure you really are going." Kasumi made a face.

"Hey, have a little faith in me." Genrou said.

"That's what you said a year ago."

"When?"

"When you said you were going to just go down the village, instead you sneaked in the

merchant's house and stole the goods!"

"How should I know you already negotiated with the fat bastard?"

"You would have if you didn't go there in the first place! So, I'm guarding you this time. You ain't gonna go anywhere else!"

"What if I'm tempted to go somewhere else?"

"All the more reason why I'm here!"

"Geez, you're acting like you are my sister or something."

"Oh, you mean, I'm not?" Vixen asked, showing hints of amusement.

"Anyway, what really brings you here?" Genrou asked in return.

"I told you, I am here to make sure your priorities are the Suzaku Seishiis and your miko. Nothing more, nothing less." She said firmly.

"O-kay. I'll believe you for now. C'mon, the faster I find them, the faster I lose you."

"Shut up."

And they walked on, talking about what might happen after he finds the seishiis.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we'll summon Suzaku easily. I mean, the former boss said that I was the fifth, so that leaves two more. That won't take much time, right?" Genrou explained.

"Maybe, but I also want to know what the bandits will be without their leader."

"Yeah, I wish I could see that. I wonder what they, you, will do."

"Oh, we can handle ourselves." Vixen assured.

"Anyway, Vix, since we are just the only ones here, I just want to ask you something."

Genrou requested in a low voice.

"Fire away." Kasumi replied, although there was a hint of bewilderment in her voice.

"I was just wondering...if..." Genrou tried to say, although he looked away and tried to search his mind for the proper words.

"If what? Genrou, will stop asking me things then you'll just chicken out and say forget it? It's kinda irritating that you always leave me hanging at the edge, if ya know what I mean." Kasumi admitted without caring if she sounds a bit dominant.

Genrou, in turn, just looked at her and then said, "Then just forget it. It's stupid, anyway. You'll probably just slap me if I asked you."

"And there you go again...hanging me by the edge! You won't know if I'll slap you if I won't know what the freakin' hell is stupid!" Kasumi asked, pouring out all of her annoyance.

"Why are so sensitive, anyway? You're getting touchy lately." He asked, trying to divert the topic.

Suddenly, the sky above them gave out a low rumble. This, indeed, distracted them and made them look to the blue sky. But no blue was in sight. Everything was grey, and soon _drip...drop..._rain started.

"C'mon, we have to find shelter, or we'll be sopping wet!" Kasumi suggested.

Unfortunately for the two bandits, they were in the middle of the forest. Although Mt. Leikaku bandits know the forest by heart, there won't be any sign of civilization until half or an hour walk. As bandits, however, they know the key to survival- resourcefulness and alertness. Out of branches, various leaves, and the time there was before the drops of water become rain, they made a small room enough for them to sit in. It was rested between two thick trunks of 2 trees.

"This should be good enough until the rain stops. Hey, any chance you know how long it would be to sunrise?" Genrou asked, considering the situation that they left late in the afternoon, and summer rains last longer than usual rains at the other times in a year.

"There's no shadow from the sun, so I can't." Kasumi admitted.

Kasumi felt a bit scared, looking at the darkness covering one's sight, and filling every empty hole. She almost jumped when she felt something behind her.

"Hey Vixen, mind if you move a little? I'm kinda running out of breathing space here." Genrou asked.

"What? Oh...sorry." Kasumi shifted her position until they were leaning at one side of the rectangular room, and they were sitting beside each other.

"You okay, Vix? You seem jumpy." Genrou asked with a combination of concern, as she might have sensed something beyond the ordinary, and amused, as he never saw tough Vixen like this.

"Wha-? Oh...well, it 's just that I'm not used to this blinding darkness, that's all. I guess I'm used to the warmth in the stronghold." Kasumi confessed, trying to laugh her nervousness off.

"So why did you really come and help me search for the rest of Suzaku warriors, if you can't stand darkness?" Genrou asked.

"Two things, Genrou- first, I can stand darkness, I'm just not used to it right now. And two, as I said, I want to make sure you do reach them safely."

"I believe the first one, but the second one seems dodgy...a half-truth, if I may." Genrou said, teasing her.

Kasumi didn't say more, as she might slip and say her true, if not other, intention.

"I'll take that silence as guilt." Genrou told her in a voice she barely recognizes. It was more of...a curious and concerned kind of tone.

"What is it to you, anyway?" She asked.

"It's just that...I've been meaning to ask you one thing. I wonder...you said you had that dream, and I was...well...with Miaka."

"I did."

"Then why did you say you would have agreed to go steady with me if you didn't see it? Doesn't that make you...I don't know...stuck or something?"

"Honestly, I don't know myself." She admitted, and leaned on him, as she felt weary suddenly.

His hand felt his way around her waist, slightly and gently pushing her towards him, assuring her that she can say whatever is in her mind. I don't mind, the gesture seems to say.

Cold silence was between the two but Kasumi tried to absorb the moment...the warmth...what there might be none left after tonight. Before she became aware of it and might have controlled it, a tear or two rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Genrou asked, in an older-brother sort of tone.

"Nothing. It's just nothing." Kasumi lied, wiping of the tear damping her cheek.

"Look, Vix...I'm your friend, and we proved that we can stand each other's guts, so...tell me what's troubling you."

"Well...it's nothing, really. I just need to settle it by myself. I can't tell you, sorry."

"Okay. But don't go doing stupid things when I'm gone."

"Why would I? Who has a record of the most number of times when drunk gets really hyper and goes beyond weird and stupid?"

"Don't rub it in."

After a few minutes, Genrou felt Kasumi's head's weight a bit more on his shoulder. Although he can't see her or her face, for that matter, he knew she was asleep. So, he decided to do so, too.

Genrou woke up before Kasumi. It was still dark, but not as blinding and piercing before he slept. What Genrou discovered made his face reddened. It was a man thing, I guess. Kasumi was still sleeping, but he wouldn't wonder why. She still had her head on his shoulder, but she was supported by Genrou's hand around her waist. Their legs were stretched out and you would have mistaken that they were hugging before they fell asleep. It wasn't really bad, but our young seishii isn't used to sleeping with a woman this close. Come to think of it, he never did sleep with the opposite sex before.

His gaze was diverted when he felt Kasumi's head moved very slightly. As if it was a deliberate attempt to get his attention, he looked at her. Train of thoughts ran in his head. Thoughts that never came in his mind before, or he doubt, after.

I don't get it...she saw I was doing something with Miaka but she still feels that same way to me. Wait, what exactly did she see? It's not like I'm making out with Miaka, right? I mean, she's way too young than me. And Kasumi said she would've replied a different answer at my confession if she didn't she a piece of the future. If she does feel the same, then she would want to change what she saw, right? So why does she still wants to let me go with the other seishiis?

More confusing and quite illogical questions came in his mind. Then as if a sudden urge for him, he raised Kasumi's head slightly and gently higher on his shoulder, and then lowered his head, and let his lips touched hers. It wasn't quite like the first time, but it's understandable. She was awake then.

Seconds later, he broke the kiss and gazed at her sleeping figure. As if it was the last time he'll ever see her, or at least see her as he does now. He closed his eyes and slept on, but having that satisfaction that, on the safe side, he did something for Vixen/ Kasumi, not unlike before...when Kasumi did all the saving.

"Hey sleepy head! Rise and shine!"

Genrou felt Kasumi's hand slapping his legs, hoping to shake and wake him up. "Ohh...get up already! We got a lot of finding to do. GENROU!!!"

He slightly opened his eyes, seeing the light shining from outside the man-made room. By the opening, Kasumi was on fours, and trying, to almost no avail, to wake the tired Genrou.

"Fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up."

When he tried to stand up, as he usually does in the stronghold, his head bumped the room's ceiling. He retreated back to his sleeping place, making Kasumi angrier.

"That's your wake up call! C'mon, don't go back to sleep!"

"But it's too early!" Genrou protested.

"No, we're late. It's already a few hours before noon, and they might be so ahead of us. Wake up or I'll pull you out."

"Okay, pull me out...if you can." Genrou really didn't mean it, but it was the only thing he can think of to make Kasumi give up and leave him alone.

"You asked for it! You said it, I didn't!"

She grabbed both of his feet and pulled him outside. _Success. _She thought. He was pulled out completely and has no way to go back in.

"Hey, whadya do that for?"

"To get you going. If I have to beat you up to make you go, I will."

"I'm standing. Don't fuss." He stood up and straightened himself up. His wore his coat and fixed his hair. It was a bit messed up...more than usual, anyway.

When he got the energy to be alert again, he caught sight of Kasumi.

"And what happened to you?" He asked, not afraid to show his amusement. She understood what he meant and immediately fixed her hair. She took off the string that tights her hair to a braid, unbraided it, combed it with her hands, brushed off a few mud, rebraided it, and then tied it again. She straightened her shirt and pants, brushed off more mud and stood firmly. "Nothing." She finally replied.

"No really, what happened." Genrou said. He looked around, hoping to find clues. Footprints were around the room, some were a bit sunk in the muddy ground.

"I think an accident happened here." Genrou said, using his bandit instincts for once.

"Okay, okay, so I slipped when I stepped outside. No big deal." Kasumi told him, blushing for the embarrassment. She blushed harder when Genrou started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, it was muddy when I awoke."

But Genrou just laughed while holding his hurting sides.

"Civilization at last!" Kasumi exclaimed happily.

"Now where to find them." Genrou asked, annoyed. _In this big town, they could be anywhere!_

"Glad you're the optimist, Genrou." Kasumi said dryly.

"What? I'm just being realistic! Where will we start searching?"

"Umm...if you were a miko, trying to find a healer who can bring the dead to life, where would you be?"

"I'd say...if I'm the healer..."

"At the mountains!" Both chorused.

And the two raced down the hill they were on and headed for the mountain.

Not far from where they started, Kasumi's stomach started to growl. She leaned on a tree and sat. "Genrou, can we just rest for a while?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"A little rest won't hurt." He sat beside her under a tree. It was very shady and windy. They could just sleep on the spot.

"I wonder how long we're gonna look for them. What do you think they're doing now?" He asked, turning to see Kasumi's reaction. But he was rather surprised by Kasumi's condition.

"Hey, you okay?"

She was sweating cold sweat, breathing heavily, her eyes were almost closed, and she hold on to him tightly, like she can't let go of him.

She was seeing blur, grey...then darkness.

"She'll be okay, I promise. It was just slight. But my concern is, this usually happens to women these days, and it's cause by severe stress. Not to meddle, but whatever is happening to her that might stress her out must be stopped, because at this rate, she could be seriously sick."

Kasumi felt woozy, but she can see clearly. She heard voices beside her. Feeling like she was in a different situation, she sat up and saw the she is in a different situation. She was in a bed, most likely in a clinic. She was wearing different, too. It was rather a dress. Not fit, as in tight, but loose enough. She felt comfortable, finding it easier to breathe and

more air can enter the white dress than a red shirt.

"She needs to rest for a day, and eat. Honestly, she looks too thin for her height and age."

"I'll make sure she does that. Thanks. But I can't pay you. I don't have any money."

"You're Genrou, aren't you? From Mt. Leikaku?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You don't remember. Years ago, you gave us stolen loot from the money and power greedy pigs ruling here. Because of that money, I was able to study medicine. So consider it paid. And whenever you need help, my door's always open."

"Thank you so much...umm..."

"Gensai Koru."

"Thanks again."

"I'm just wondering, Genrou."

"Yeah?"

"Is that young woman your girlfriend?"

"No. Just friend." He replied hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Well, here are a few fruits. They're freshly picked. Please give them to her."

"I'll make sure of that."

The door opened slowly. Kasumi forced the smile to disappear, as it might make Genrou suspicious that she heard their conversation.

"Hey Vix. How are ya feeling?"

"Fine. Thanks. What happened?"

"Well, you fainted, I rushed you here and here you are."

"I wonder why I felt weak." She asked herself, almost whispering.

"The doctor told me. Something about you being stressed out lately. So...what's troubling you?"

"I told you- nothing. At least, nothing that can stress me out."

"Look, Vix, you got me frustrated here. You're stressing out, and I know it. Why can't you just tell me? It's not like it's something I can't take!"

"But I-" Kasumi tried to cut in, hoping to defend herself.

"I know you, okay? I know you don't just faint all of a sudden for no reason. Might as well tell me."

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't really tell you. It's something I have to face on my own. It's my private battle. This won't happen again, I promise."

"Whatever." Genrou grumbled.

Hoping not to agitate Genrou, she decided to talk about something else. "So...what are you going to say when you see them?"

"What do you mean what do I have to say?"

"You know, how are you going to tell them you really are Tasuki, and that you kinda lied to them?"

"Just like that."

"So you're just going to walk in front of them, with them thinking you're in Leikaku, then just say "Hi! I'm Tasuki!" Genrou, you and I know that sounds stupid."

"Well, the way you put it really sounds stupid. I'll approach them at the right time, then break it to them."

The next morning wasn't much to tell. They thanked the doctor and left. Unfortunately (again), they got lost when authorities recognized them as bandits. Thinking they were doing their dirty work, they chased the two. Kasumi and Genrou didn't really know where to go, so they just kept running to wherever their legs can take them. In the end, they outrun the slightly out-of-shape police. But trouble started to brew along with it.

"Sundown?! What the heck-?" Genrou looked up the sky, exasperated. "We have been gone for three days and we still don't have a clue on where they are!!!"

"Well, we might be close." Kasumi said, too exhausted from the entire running to share the anger.

"Oh yeah. They're close, because we are here by the graveyard!!!"

"It's not my fault those cops chased us around town! I wasn't the one who was trying to pick something on that woman's market bag!"

"It was unintentional. My arms were just hanging at my side, when she walked by. Her bag was a bit high, so my hand got caught in it. Then I was kinda pulled. Them cops drew conclusions, then thought I was trying to steal something!"

"Oh yeah, and lucky for us, they knew you because they used to be bodyguards of some rich fella. Why were they kicked out? Because a certain red-haired bandit forced them to give out what they have, and coincidentally, they had the merchant's treasure to be brought to the other side of Leikaku!" Kasumi said back, her temper rising too much for her to care what she was saying.

"What do you know? It is my duty to do that."

"But they weren't even crossing Mt. Leikaku! They were using the main road! But, a hard-headed, conceited, short-tempered bandit just came up and threatened to kill them!"

"Look who is talking! Who ambushed some rich groups without any warning who were passing by Leikaku?"

"Genrou, that's what we're supposed to do."

"Oh yeah." Genrou admitted. He was about to say something back, but they heard a scream just by the graveyard below them. Distracted, they diverted their attention to the sudden shout.

"Miaka!!!" They heard someone respond. (A/N: That's Hotohori!)

"Well, that's your cue. Jump down there." Kasumi told Genrou.

"You heard what I said? I'll wait for the right time."

Suddenly, a group of the "living dead" started to rise for them graves and tried to kill them three. (Nuriko, Hotohori and Miaka).

"What better timing can you ask for? Go and show off!" Kasumi said, with clear urgency. Seeing her point, he "jumped" at the edge of the cliff (but he didn't fall!).

------------------

"LEKKA SHINEN!!!"

Miaka, Hotohori and Nuriko heard a familiar scream somewhere above them. Suddenly, fire shot out of nowhere and burned the zombies to ash. Another yell and another "batch" of them were turned to mere dust. The three looked around, hoping to see their rescuer. But they didn't need to look far.

Genrou jumped from his position and went down to where the trio wondered where the fire came from.

"Hey, aren't you the bandit from Mt. Leikaku?" Nuriko tried to confirm.

"Yeah, that's me. But I gotta confess something. Tasuki ain't dead, at least not yet."

"But you said..." The two things this bandit is telling her confuse Miaka.

"I know...but our former leader wasn't Tasuki. I am." Genrou admitted.

"What?! You had us in a mad goose chase and you were Tasuki all along?!" Nuriko asked, very, very furious.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Even His Highness lost his temper.

"I'm sorry...I was thinking about the gang and all, I just can't leave them. But they convinced me to go anyway. I'm sorry if I mislead you and had caused some chaos or something." Genrou/ Tasuki apologized.

"You should be sorry!" Nuriko retorted.

"It doesn't matter. As long you are here and we found the 5th seishii, no harm done." Miaka smiled, addressing to Tasuki.

"Thanks for understanding." Tasuki said, quite reddening because he never did apologized or thanked anyone else before.

--------------------

Kasumi watched from the trees on the cliff everything happening below. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could make things out of their body language. She saw Miaka faint, and fell to the arms of Genrou; she was reminded of her dream. 'Soon, more of that will happen.' She thought.

She watched as her Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, and the special bandit whom she shared the most walk out of sight. She watched as they disappeared into the thick trees surrounding the graveyard.

Then there was wind that seemed to creep through her skin, making even her insides as cold as ice...her heart frozen...

You know it's not forever, but it seems that way. You'll know he'll be back...but you just can't seem to let go.

'He'll be back...that's for sure...' Kasumi thought, 'but he'll never be the same.'


	10. Whenever I See Your Smiling Face

A/N:

Hey ya! Missed me? First of all, I'd like to give a big, big apology to everyone as I haven't updated for a long while. I'm really, really, really sorry. My computer broke down for some months and I lost all my files when I reformatted it. I even lost my previous chapters. It took us a week after that to install a new modem. And to never overlook are the endless piles of homework, book reports, and projects…with the unending threats of teachers of failing you if you don't fulfill the requirements. …and the prepaid internet running out, and lastly, the formidable writer's block.

But, I'm here now!

Here's the chapter. Despite the long wait, please review! Thank you!

Oh, and in this chappie, there's not much on Tasuki here. I really can't remember what was happening in the real FY since the show was showed here more than 5 years ago; it's a miracle I still remember some of the anime. I hope you can bear with my writing cough "style"...

Chapter 10- Whenever I see your smiling face…

(Vixen's POV)

A year passed but still no sign of Genrou. Of course, what can you expect from that buffoon?

Things are going just fine in the Reikaku stronghold. The usual… rich people pass through (the greedy pigs), a little threat from us (whoever is assigned), they'll send their beefed bodyguards, we beat the crap out of them, another threat to the greedy pig, they'll give us all they've got, just to "spare me! Take whatever you want, just please don't hurt me!"… We take it…and everyone lives happily after. Oh, and we give that money to those who needs it the most.

But sometimes, I do think of Gen…

What's up with him, or, how are the Suzaku warriors…

But often, it's always…

How is he goofing things up, or, making bad situations worse…

Here's the weird part: I'm not feeling the feeling I felt when he was here. I asked my friends (yes, friends) at the houses we help, and they said something called "Out of sight, out of mind." Once the one you love is out of your sight or out of your control…you have the tendency to forget your love for him. You're still concerned, but for some reason, whenever you think of him, you just feel…well…blank.

"But, Vix, I thought only men feel that way towards their lovers. Even husbands feel that to their wives!" Aya "so kindly" pointed that out.

"Maybe it's because Vix's spending too much time with the guys." Michiko said, trying desperately to hold back laughter.

"Oh…and they finally got into Vix's mind!" Rami laughed with the other two.

All I could do, really, is smile and roll my eyes. They always tease me every time I come down to visit them. But I don't take it to heart, of course. I know it's all in the friendly tone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Things were going great and routine…until…

"HI!"

A girl in her early teens (probably 13) suddenly popped at my door in the stronghold, and caught me by surprise.

"Who the heck are you? And how'd you get in here?" I took a good look at her. She was a runt, alright. Shoulder-length light brown hair, petite body, black eyes…she was wearing a red sleeveless over a blue long-sleeved, and a pair of loose (kinda like a guy's) pants. If I were to follow clichés, and say that "you're never completely dressed without a smile", then this one's definitely over-dressed. That smile was plastered on her face!

"Oh, Vix!" Kouji appeared behind the weird one. Great…more popping people, I can't help thinking.

"I see you've met Kira!" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…she's kinda hard to not notice." I said with sarcasm marinating every word. All Ms. Perky did was smile some more (if that's possible!) "So who is she?" Hey, don't mind my being rude. I'm really a nice person…it's just that this girl is so darn annoying. I'm not sure why…but I think she's using positive reinforcement on me or something.

"Kira, meet Vixen. Vix, meet the latest member of the Reikaku bandits!" He proudly said, sounding as if we are an organization recruiting new members. With these words I immediately spit out my sake.

"WHAT!" I can't believe this is happening (is it that obvious?) I stood up and hurriedly ran to Kouji's side.

"What the hell is going on! Nobody told me anything about new bandits!" I hissed. I was pissed off.

"Oh, come on, Vix, we met her sometime last month. She wanted to be a Reikaku bandit, and she had the potential. So, here she is! This isn't bothering you, is it?" He asked.

Thinking it through, I guess it wasn't bad. Fewer responsibilities on me, and…maybe it's my pride…but at least there'd be more than one female in this otherwise dull stronghold.

"Nah, never mind. Fine, fine, let her stay." I said, waving a hand. In my head, I was laughing at the scene…I was ordering an acting leader. I'm like a freakin' prima donna.

"It's a good thing you approve, because whether you like it or not, she's staying." Kouji said in that tone of voice that can make you clench your teeth. So much for Ms. Prima Donna. "Oh, and by the way, she's staying at your room."

"WHAT!" I said, or rather screamed, for the second time that day.

"Shit, Vixen, stop yelling at me!" Kouji replied.

"Wait, what? She is…she is…she is…staying in my room? As in, we'll be sleeping in the same room? Under the same roof?"

"Umm…technically, it's not really YOUR room. Second, yes, and yes. Hey, you're always complaining that you're so bored here."

"Do you have something against me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked in disbelief. I thought I escaped from Kira's kind when I left the fucking orphanage.

"Why the hell are you making a big fuss out of this!" Kouji asked, his patience snapping, "She's going to stay here…in the same room and in the only Mt. Reikaku. Stop making it more complicated!"

I give up. When Kouji speaks like that (in that annoyingly authoritative voice), there's no changing his mind.

Through clench teeth I managed to say, "Then it's settled. She's staying with me, but don't expect me to be all-sisterly-like to Ms. Perky here, got that?"

"See, that wasn't so bad." Kouji said with a smile I'd like to scratch out of his face. And he left. Oh no…I'm alone…I'm alone with…

"So how long have you been here?" Kira asked in an eager tone.

"Longer than you'll ever be." I said, and rushed in my room.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we'll get along. I'll be here for a long time, I'm sure."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I murmured.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Never mind. Look, since you're new here, do you even know what we do?"

She nodded, quite violently. "You rob the rich, and with the money, you give that to the poor."

"Quite right." One look at her made me ask one thing, "How old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"14? Shouldn't you be at your home? Why are you here?"

She chuckled and commented, "You're asking too many questions. You don't trust me?"

"Of course not. You just arrived here, what do you expect?"

"So, you're the only woman here, huh?"

"Not anymore."

"You know, you're the reason why I'm here."

"Oh?"

She nodded (quite excitedly). "You're my role model."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or to be more annoyed. I mean, did I inspire someone like her?

"Umm…thanks, I guess. But you don't even know me!"

"What else is there to know? You're pretty; you can live with guys despite…well…you."

"You're saying it like it's something so incredible."

"Well, yeah. See, I know your secret. I know what you've been hiding."

"So you know a bunch of skeletons in my closet. Big deal." I remembered the sake I was drinking, and got back to that.

"You mean you don't mind I know you have the blood of a ChiAm in you?"

I choked on her words, and I dropped the bottle.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU KNOW!" I was paranoid. The only people who know about that are Genrou, Kouji…and the ChiAm.

She chuckled. The damn, m-fucking thing just chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a heavy secret."

"How…did…you…know…?" My sight was growing black…of anger!

"Hey, cool it. Okay, okay, I'll tell you." And so, the little twerp told her story.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(Kira's POV)

_My sister told me all about the ChiAm. From their long ancestry to the "heirs", I was fascinated. "It is fascinating, isn't it? And when time comes, you will be in it."_

"_Am I not?" I asked._

"_No. Not yet." She said casually._

"_Well, why not?" I wanted so badly to be one._

"_First, it's the age. You're only 13. The ChiAm don't accept members that young. The least you can do now is train, and to toughen your guts, because 2 years from now, I'll be entering you."_

"_Well, I'm 14 in one month."_

"_You are? Then all the more reason for you to work harder. Let's go." She was so happy. She seemed so pleased._

_And so, I turned 14. Only one more year. And then, my sister was even more excited one day. "The ChiAm found her!" _

"_Who's her?"_

"_Remember the girl I told you about? The only daughter of the legendary archer! She's alive and kicking!" I never saw her so much eager._

"_She is part of the ChiAm now?"_

"_Well, no. She was just seen. But at least she still exists!" She was almost jumping._

_Two days later, I saw you. I was getting impatient at waiting one whole year to enter the elite ChiAm. With my best disguise, I dressed as an old man. I entered a stable and saw a fitting horse. I was about to release it, but one man saw me. I was afraid. I was so close. I didn't have much of a choice…or much of time. Grabbing one of the steel bars hanging behind the door, one swing at his head was all that I needed. He bled furiously. I knew he was dead. I finally released the horse. This horse was so unique, and for some reason, looked magnificent. _

_Then, as if everything was pre-written, you passed at the stable. You had that look on your eyes, not a gleam, but more of a sinister one. I heard you sneak in the stable itself. For the second time, I was terrified. But I remembered I was disguised. I gave you the horse, and you gave me a promise. I just had to see you with my own eyes. The daughter of the legendary ChiAm…_

-End of flashback-

"You - are - twisted." Was all I could say, emphasizing on every word…draping them in venom. This pathetic excuse for a girl is twisted for two reasons- for a seemingly safe obsession with me, and for the stupid hero-worship at the even more twisted ChiAm.

"Am I? Then my sis told me you escaped. I learned you were a bandit. Quite frankly, I'm impressed. You can actually stand living with them."

"I impress myself, I guess."

"I gained a new respect, and it seemed you were in a new light. I wanted to be like you."

A tight knot was slowly contracting my stomach. The longer silence sank in me, the tighter this knot squeezed everything in me. I breathed heavily for longed air, as I feel so…empty.

Shit, who is this…this thing impersonating a human being?

"Who are you really?" My words were slow but poisonous. I stood up and appeared defensive. If she says something that'll lose it, I will lose it.

"Kira." She said casually, and her face expressed bewilderment.

"No…who are you? WHAT are you?" Grreeaatt… first, emotion was drained out of me…now, I'm even lacking intelligence!

"I just told you. I'm Kira, and I'm a bandit, just like you!" Her smile was just too much to bear. It was mocking me.

"I see you're not going to crack the truth soon. So, Kira, if that's even your real name, why did you choose to become a bandit? Why didn't you wait for just one more year?" I sat down and was truly interested in her story, but for a different reason.

"Well, I guess I couldn't. There's no age restriction here. I'll be a better person."

"This isn't exactly a respectable occupation." I interrupted. "Very few can appreciate what we do. Yes, we, you are part of this stronghold." Blind anger turned to still fury. This girl's not telling me anything, just what the unknowing wants to know.

"I know; I'm very aware of the bandit business. I am part of the 'very few'. I know we are not respected or acknowledged as much as we deserved. But, hey, it's the next best thing to…well…actually, it is the best thing."

"So, just like that," I snapped my fingers once, "your ChiAm-worship is gone?" That's hard to believe. She treats them like gods, then…evaporate that fast?

"Yeah. See, I figured that I am the best they can have. Well, except for you. But they let me wait. You do not make the best wait like EVERYONE else!" For the first time, she raised her voice to a different pitch. Anger? I didn't think she was capable of sightless fury. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"So anyway," she continued, and that smile pasted itself again on her pretty face, "I tried the direct approach and asked for a place in the ChiAm. I humbled myself to ask. Apparently it didn't work. They said I was too young, although if I ask at the right time, they'd definitely say yes. But that was the right time. They missed it. They missed me. One thing led to another and here I am! The roommate of the ChiAm legend! Wow…" She said in innocent awe.

"I see you're bonding already!" Kouji reappeared at the door. I looked away. Kouji must have sensed that, and didn't persist talking about it.

"Dinner's served. And it's time I introduce Kira to everyone. Oh, except Genrou."

Genrou. I wish he is here. He'd understand. He knows how it feels to be born into something unknowingly and unwillingly, and then haunt you for the rest of your life.

"Let's." I stood up and didn't even bother to wait for…her.

"Wait for me, senpai!" Kira called after me after I (hurriedly) walked to the corridor leading to the dining room.

"First of all," I turned around sharply, not giving a damn about manners or politeness, "you are not to call me that. I'm just sharing a room with you. I'm not your mentor, your tutor, or even your friend. We're just in the same line of business."

"I'm sorry. So, how shall I address you?"

"Vixen or Vix. Those will do. No san, senpai, or kun. Or chan."

She nodded civilly. Good, I thought. "Second," I continued. This girl's going to taste her first sermon, Vixen-style. "From now on, don't do anything that is generally annoying. Don't do anything YOU will regret later."

She is listening, I can tell. She's sincerely interested in being a bandit. She's a good kid, I have to admit. If I wasn't in my angst funk, I'd tell her that. But since I am…

"Lastly, don't let emotion get in the way of being a bandit. When some swine gets on his knees and begs for mercy, it just shows how much of a coward he is. I'm not saying you should kill, in fact I'm telling you not to, but don't get swayed easily by those."

"Consider them done, Vixen!" She said cheerily, saluting as if she's a navy seal or something. I headed on towards the dining room, when she asked, "Vix, if you're not my mentor, how come you're telling me this? Shouldn't I not be listening to you?" She sounded innocent. She sounded stupid. Mmph…Miaka.

"It's for your sake, kiddo. Your neck is bare, my teeth are too: so don't do anything stupid."

"Oh…so you do care about me!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

I turned sharply again to confront her. "We just had that little TALK about your capability and limitation of being extremely stupid. And also about you being on the wrong side of my fence (A/N: I had really nothing in mind, so I wrote that fairly odd metaphor) so get that through your happy thick skull, okay? Do yourself a favor and get out of my way."

She nodded in mock fear. You know… the kind of fear when some respected elderly raised his/her voice on you. It won't last, but it's more of a shock.

I didn't mean to bite her head off, but damn, we got off the wrong start. Even before she talked to me…if it smells like funk, it must be her. It's in her aura, I guess.

We didn't talk after that. I don't think she was even smiling.

"Hey, nice of you to join us! Why are you late?" Kouji asked, looking away from other bandits telling their day. He asked in a nice way, though, not in a nagging manner.

"We had a few detours along the way." The kid's a twerp, but my conscience will follow me like a hungry dog if I tell the whole gang that, and that means I have to apologize. I'm a bandit, not a priestess. For some reason, Kouji knew what I meant. Two vacant chairs were available for us, some distance from each other.

As always, the rest of the gang made me feel better. We left the table earliest (I want to get an early rest. I don't know, I just felt I had enough for one night) without talking to each other. I caught a glimpse of her talking to other guys while I did to another group. At least her "joy" is appreciated somewhere else. If I see her without anyone talking to her, that annoying thing called conscience would be screaming in my head, and that will bother me.

-------------------------------------

Reaching MY room first, I placed a futon on the floor. I know the bed's big enough to accommodate the both of us, but she's new. I wasn't treated the same way by other bandits when I was new, but they didn't know how to treat a woman, in the first place. Now Kira's got me.

"Oh, it is okay, Vixen." Twerp's here. "Just because I'm new here doesn't mean you have to sacrifice for my benefit. We can both sleep on the bed."

This girl has got a lot of things to know about me, being a bandit, and especially me being a bandit.

"Who said this one's for me?" I was kind enough to throw a pillow and a blanket on the futon. "This is where you're sleeping tonight."

"Oh, like an initiation or something?"

"No, like an "I'm your boss" something. And it's not just for tonight."

"Well, then how long?"

"For how long I want to." I'm too mean for words. No, I'm mean with words. I don't mean to be…it's like my reflexes to me this harsh.

"Okay!" She's smiling again! I just have something against happy, don't I?

----THE NEXT DAY-----

"Rise and shine, Vixen!"

I felt the morning breeze as someone pulled away my blanket. I had the worst nightmare…a new girl was in Mt. Reikaku as a new member of the gang and knew about my OTHER identity. This girl followed me wherever I go, and was always smiling in a freaky sort of way.

"Yoo hoo… Vixen?"

Then she thought of me as a role model. She knows my mother was a ChiAm. A legend, as I discovered. And like the men-haters said, they were looking for me, as I may have inherited her amazing skills. So, she is as thrilled that they found me. But I escaped, anyway.

"Vix, are you still alive?"

It turns out, she gave the horse. She disguised as an old person, and gave the horse. Now she's in Mt. Reikaku for two reasons: she won't wait to turn 15 to enter the ChiAm, she gave up; and, she wants to see me, to be with me, her "idol" as she put it.

Phew…what a nightmare!

I slowly opened my eyes to streaks of sunlight passing through the same window in the same room. Everything looks the same. No sign of the girl in my memorable nightmare. Like, some girl is actually alive. I laughed at the thought.

"It's nice to see you're finally up and smiling!" So the voice was real. I thought it was just another hallucination or something. It took me sometime to comprehend what was literally staring at me…

I leaped back in surprise. That girl! Kira! She's real! Am I still sleeping!

Looking past the smiling face, everything was the same. But with her presence, nothing is.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said. I mean, smiled. I really have nothing against smiling, but could she please lose that for a minute! It's enough to make doubt if underneath all that is a depressed girl.

But, that's none of my business! Thank Suzaku…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"That has got to be…the WORST ever in the history of Mt. Reikaku!"

It was one of the few times that we'd see Kouji raving mad. The plan was simple: rob and raid the village behind the next mountain.

We crept up quietly and we were unnoticed.

"Who is responsible for this, huh! This…this is an embarrassment!"

I'll be damned to know what the heck Kouji's so mad about.

"Who among you spineless gits tipped Mt. Hikoshi about the raid, huh! Who did it!


	11. Nothing Is More Dangerous Than A Smile

_**A/N: **Weeeee! _

_First of all, I would like to acknowledge and thank two reviewers, Kathleen-chan and Kristall for taking a few moments of their precious time to remind me that my fic is not to be abandoned by me…because they haven't.  Thank you very much!_

_Now, they came in a good timing because when I logged in that time, I was about to delete the fic. Then I read their PMs. Perfect timing, guys!_

_So here is the rest of the fic. It is not yet finished. Unfortunately, I'm writing blind. As in, I don't know how to end the fic. I'm sorry about that. I'm just writing "by ear" or by mood, whatever…but I don't have a clear sight of how I'll end it. I know what's going to happen in the next few chapters…but the end? Don't quite know about that. But I know it won't be a happy one. That's for sure. _

_Please do review! They mean so much to me! The fact that we know nothing about each other, and yet all it took was a common interest to start a conversation is just…wonderful._

_Without much ado, the chapter 11 of the not-anymore-abandoned "Wolves and Foxes"._

**Chapter 11 – Nothing is more dangerous than a smile**

(Vix's POV)

Ever since Genrou was gone, Kouji has taken over as the acting leader. That position must be cursed, because since that change, Kouji became less of the _pacifier _and more of the _need-to-be-pacified. _He kept on biting everyone's head off. Even mine!

------ (Flashback) ----- 

"Geez, Kou, you really need to lighten up!" I commented once. He always had his teeth clenched and his eyes wide with anger. "Are you that much of a perfectionist or is Gen that much of a better leader?" I meant that as a cruel joke, but the cruel became more emphasized to his ears.

"What the fuck do you mean Gen is a better leader? Genrou was just a front! If it wasn't for me, this place would have fallen apart! He just had the charm and the looks, but the brains? Ha! He couldn't tell the difference a white mouse and a dust bunny!"

I laughed…umm…hysterically. I have never heard Kouji being so angry and outraged like that. I didn't know he can be that clever with words! Well, I laughed despite the fact that we were talking about his best buddy and my… I can't say the b - word.

"I guess I never knew what happened before I came here! So why still keep him here? Why is he the boss?"

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why! It's because he sucked up the boss, that's why! I was here before he did. I was supposed to be the boss, not him! I was supposed to be the keeper of the fan, not that idiot!"

Now I wasn't anymore amused. He's revealing his true colors and his teeth against his best friend!

"You're not planning any kind of mutiny, are you?" I asked, quite alarmed at Kou's sudden outbursts.

"Maybe…I don't know…" For once, he was stammering.

"What! So you're really considering it?" I haven't felt this surprised in a long while. This time, he diverted his attention to me.

"Well, what do you care? You've been here for only…what…a year or two? Seriously, Vixen, what do you know? Oh, except that the current boss is your fuckin' lover!"

I flinched not only because of the phrase "your lover" (which for some reason, I'm very uncomfortable using), but because now, he was picking on me!

"Whoah, don't turn this against me! What do I have to do with this?" I protested. (**A/N: **The dialogues can be quite confusing hereon. Just remember that they talk in alternate times. I try to indicate the reactions or an indication on who said it, but I didn't on EVERY dialogue as that will make it redundant. Thanks!)

"Nothing…for now!"

"What do you mean "nothing for now"?"

"As in…look, I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I don't know if there really is going to be a mutiny or not. First, I have to make sure everyone has my back on this."

"Has your back? Do you-" But I was cut short. Kou was on a roll.

"Then we're going to move. But when I say we, I mean, you're not included."

"What? I'm not part of the stronghold, is that it?"

"Oh? You'd join a mutiny against Gen?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Then you're not one of us."

"How can I not be one of you? So what am I right now, a pretty face in the middle of a hemorrhoid-stricken place?"

"Okay, I have nothing against the pretty face part, but…" He said with a slight smirk.

"That is not my point!" I was really losing my temper on this jack ass.

"So what is? What's your freakin' point?"

"How can I not be one of you?"

"I mean, you're not part of the mutiny."

"So there _will _be a mutiny?"

"No!" Now HE was running out of words.

"So I'm one of you?"

"Well, yeah, in some sense."

"In some sense! Why not in a full sense?"

"Because you're not part of the mutiny!"

"There _will _be a mutiny?"

"Argh! I can't waste my time with this!" He walked away in resignation.

------ **(End of flashback)** ------

So I may have won that empty battle…but that left me worrying. It's not because Genrou is someone…_special_ to me, but because I have left my heart here…in the stronghold. I have embraced the life of an outlaw, and have loved it. This is my paradise, with or without Genrou (although I still have him to thank for). And I can't have trouble in paradise!

As if that wasn't bad enough…trouble knocks on my door. And Kouji's protecting it! And here we are again, arguing about that one.

"It sleeps on my bed!"

"First of all, KIRA is not a thing, but a person, so don't refer to her as "it". Second, she doesn't even sleep on a bed! Last time, I checked, you made her sleep on the floor!"

"Well, she deserves it. She eats off my plate!"

"No, she doesn't! What makes you think that?"

"Well…" So maybe I was being a little bit unreasonable and whiny.

"What, it's because she eats? Wow…good analysis: she eats; she eats off your plate." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm and in humor.

"She's copying me!"

"She idolizes you. Frankly, I thought you'd like that, being the conceited woman that you are." He has a point at that latter part.

"She's annoying!"

"You're also becoming one! Look, just back up off of her, okay? I mean, I know she may not be the best thing that ever happened to you…you don't have to love her…but believe me, this is more painful for you than it is for her."

I just breathed a "whatever" as a sign of giving up. Evil Kouji just smiled. "Oh, by the way, I heard you being angry and all some days ago. What raid were you talking about? What happened at Mt. Hikoshi?"

He suddenly looked taken aback and just said, "Oh…that was nothing…nothing."

Now why would he hide something like that from me?

A/N: _Alas, the short chapter is ended. I'm so sorry this chapter is quite disappointing! I'm really running low on writer juice! I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter already. Hopefully my next update won't be next year! Thanks!_


End file.
